Black Machine
by carolineakim
Summary: [Chapter 15 is UP!] Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka. Tapi, itu menyiksa/SuLay and KaiSoo fanfic!/YAOI/Mind To Read?
1. Chapter 1

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+.Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspence. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Seoul, 28 September 30XX_**

Joonmyeon – pria berusia 24 tahun ini tengah sibuk dengan beberapa barang yang mungkin, berbahaya atau bahkan dapat menyebabkan bencana, jika tidak di-'sentuh' oleh tangan sang ahli. Sedikit membenahi letak kacamata tebal yang menggantung _apik_ di hidung mancung-nya.

.

"Sayang, Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya sudah datang!"

.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum setelah melihat siapa yang terdapat dibalik pintu ruangan _'khusus'_ -nya. Seorang pria cantik memasuki ruangan-nya.

Joonmyeon berdiri dan mengecup kening sang istri. "Yixing sayang, kau belum tidur? Ini baru jam 1 pagi. Dan, tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo datang bersama kekasihnya sepagi ini," ucap Joonmyeon seraya mengecup lembut bibir delima istrinya.

Yixing – pria cantik yang berstatus sebagai istri dari Kim Joonmyeon itu sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sayang! Ini sudah jam 12.30 siang!" Yixing melayangkan protesnya pada Joonmyeon. Sang suami terkekeh pelan. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku ingatnya ini masih jam 1 pagi," elaknya sembari merengkuh Yixing kepelukannya.

Rona merah muda samar menghiasi pipinya. "Kau sudah hampir 17 jam berada didalam ruangan ini. Tidak keluar, barang hanya untuk buang air sekalipun. Kau tahu? Aku merasa kesepian," ucap Yixing sendu. Joonmyeon tersenyum kalut. Diusapnya pucuk kepala Yixing dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku. Dan aku janji setelah ini akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu," ucap Joonmyeon. "Benarkah?" tanya Yixing memastikan. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

 **.**

"ASTAGA, JOONMYEON _HYUNG_! YIXING _GEGE_! SAMPAI KAPAN AKAN MENINGGALKANKU DISINI?"

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dari Joonmyeon. "Ya ampun! Aku sampai lupa ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin dibawah! _Palli,_ sayang!" kata Yixing sambil menarik tangan Joonmyeon kelantai bawah. Mereka berdua yakin, Kyungsoo akan menyembur mereka berdua dengan protesnya.

 **...**

Benar saja, Kim Kyungsoo – adik dari Kim Joonmyeon itu langsung menyembur keduanya dengan protesan telak darinya.

"AKU DATANG BUKANNYA DIAJAK MENGOBROL ATAU DIAJAK MAKAN. KALIAN MALAH _LOVEY DOVEY_. _HYUNG! GEGE!_ KALIAN TIDAK PEKA SEKALI, SIH!"

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan sang bungsu 'Kim'.

"Katakan saja kalau kau itu lapar, sayang!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendengar suara interupsi dari sang kekasih – Kim Jongin. " _Kkamjong!_ Aish. Kau memalukanku!" gerutunya sembari mencubit kecil pinggang Jongin – yang sibuk tertawa pelan.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sebagaimana manja-nya si adik ipar. Ya, Kyungsoo baru menduduki bangku kelas 3 _Senior High School_. Dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sedang menduduki semester akhir di _Seoul International University_. Mengambil jurusan ilmu _sains_ dan IPTEK.

Umur Jongin sebenarnya sama dengan Kyungsoo. 17 tahun. Tapi, Jongin sempat mengikuti kelas _ekselerasi_ semasa _Junior High School_ dulu (yang berakhiran, Kyungsoo mengurung diri di kamar karena berpisah kelas dengan Jongin)

Bicara soal Kyungsoo...

Dia istimewa. Sama seperti kakaknya. Tapi, jika kakaknya memiliki keistimewaan yang terletak di otak berisi-nya, Kyungsoo memiliki keistimewaan yang sangat menyiksa.

 _Indigo..._

Kerjaannya setiap hari hanya berteriak ketakutan atau yang paling parah, dia sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena _psikis_ batin-nya sangat menyiksa.

Kejadian di masa lalu. Di masa yang akan mendatang. Makhluk lain yang berkeliaran di mana saja. Itu seperti hanya sebuah tontonan telenovela biasa baginya.

Kemampuan istimewa – atau mungkin mengerikan? – miliknya itu diketahui saat dia masih _grade_ 3 _Elementary School_. Kyungsoo kecil dulu suka berbicara sendiri – menurut orang yang melihatnya. Tapi, jika ditelisik – tentu saja menurut Kyungsoo sendiri – dia bicara dengan _'seseorang'_ (atau mungkin, _'sesuatu'_?)

 **.::Flashback is ON::.**

Di _grade_ 3 dulu, dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Hingga, tiba-tiba dia terdiam dan menatap kosong. Joonmyeon – sang kakak terheran, lalu, mengerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Kyungie? _Are you okay_?" tanyanya. " _H-hyung. I'm not okay. Hyung. HYUUUUNG!"_

Kyungsoo menjerit histeris dan menangis kencang. Joonmyeon yang saat itu menduduki _grade_ 10 _senior high school_ , menjadi panik. "Astaga, Kyung! Kau kenapa? Katakan pada _hyung_!"

Kyungsoo masih menjerit histeris. Beberapa _maid_ ikut membantu menenangkan si bungsu. Bahkan, _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ mereka yang kebetulan berkunjung juga panik. Tapi, tetap nihil. Kyungsoo malah mengguncang bahu Joonmyeon – berusaha memberi tahu sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo! Katakan pada _hyung_!"

" _H-hyung_ , katakan pada ayah dan ibu agar cepat kembali! Du-dua puluh menit lagi, mereka kecelakaan,"

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Jantung Joonmyeon berdentum sangat kencang. Tapi, sepertinya, _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ mereka tidak percaya.

.

"Hahahaha! Kyungie, cucuku sayang~ itu hanya halusinasi. Jangan dipikirkan. Jernihkan pikiranmu,"

Seperti itulah kalimat yang meluncur dari sang _halmeoni_.

"IBUUU! AYAAAH!"

Terpaksa, mereka harus menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan _ekstra_.

Joonmyeon bukannya tidak percaya! Dia sudah sangat yakin, jika adiknya memang _indigo_. Tapi, ini... Soal kedua orangtua mereka. Dia takut...

 **...**

Dan, ketakutan Joonmyeon berakhir pada datangnya seorang _maid_ menghampiri dia dengan bercucuran air mata. "Ma-maaf tuan muda Kim. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tewas ditempat kecelakaan,"

Joonmyeon tidak percaya. Dia tidak percaya. "JOONMYEON _HYUNG_! AYAAAH! IBUUU!" – teriakan Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon hanya bisa mendekap _dongsaeng_ -nya. Dirinya sangat kehilangan. _Halmeoni_ mereka pingsan saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu.

 **.::Flashback is Off::.**

 **...**

Joonmyeon menatap jengah si bungsu Kim yang tengah merengek padanya, Yixing, dan Jongin untuk menemaninya ke _lotte world_. Tidak tahu, apa. Jarak dari rumah Joonmyeon ke _lotte world_ sebenarnya dekat. Tapi...

Joonmyeon baru ingat.

 _Dia itu hampir_ _ **tidak pernah**_ _keluar rumah_ _ **samasekali**_

 **.**

" _Hyung_ bilang tidak Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar nada tinggi Joonmyeon dan mencebikkan bibir _kissable_ -nya. "Terserah!" dia membalas perkataan Joonmyeon dengan nada kesal.

Yixing menahan tawanya melihat insiden kecil antara sang suami dan sang adik ipar.

 **.**

"GYAAAAA!"

"KAU KENAPA?!" tanya Joonmyeon panik. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. " _HYUNG! GEGE!_ Dimana _baby_ Anson?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"CEPAT!"

 **...**

Kyungsoo tengah menatapi Kim Anson. Buah hati dari kakak dan kakak iparnya itu. "Kau tadi kenapa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing pelan seraya mengecup dahi buah hati-nya.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkan pada sudut ruangan. "Dia. Dia mau mencelakakan _baby_ Anson. Sialan!" umpat Kyungsoo dengan nada tajam. Yixing meneguk ludahnya. Bukan dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Perlahan, angin-angin berhembus. _Ini... bukan angin biasa_.

Angin itu seakan-akan menusuk dan menembus kehangatan ruang keluarga ini. Membuat bulu kuduk keempat manusia yang berada di ruangan ini meremang.

"Kita ke apartemen saja!" ujar Kyungsoo cepat dan menarik tangan Yixing dengan tergesa – menghampiri mobil Jongin yang ter-parkir di halaman luasnya.

Jongin dan Joonmyeon terpaksa mengikuti mereka.

 **.**

Disaat keempat manusia itu benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman ini...

 **.**

Terdengar desisan tak kasat mata—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalian fikir, bisa lari dari kenyataan?"_**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **-oOo-**

 **-oOo-**

 **-Carl's Note ^^-**

Halo, manusia penghuni ffn! /hening/ -_-  
Carl balik lagi dengan ff _absurd_ nan menggoda/? milik Carl.  
Tau dari mana ide _plot_ cerita ini berasal?

Jadi, sebenernya, Carl ini punya indera keenam. Udah dari Carl masih kecil. Indera keenam milik Carl udah gak aktif waktu kelas 2 SD. Dan setelahnya, Carl hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan 'mereka'

Tapi, kelas 1 SMP ini, indera keenam Carl kembali aktif! Bisa dibayangkan, seberapa takutnya Carl saat ini. Bahkan, Carl sendiri takut mau kasih tau ke Mama dan Papa Carl.

Di kelas Carl banyak tangan-tangan asing.

Kadangan, ada angin 'lain' berhembus di ruangan kelas Carl. Dan, sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu, Carl latihan nyanyi buat ulangtahun sekolah Carl September ini. Di kelompok Carl itu ada 6 orang. 4 cewek. 2 cowok.

Nggak tahu dapet hidayah dari mana guru-nya Carl itu, kami disaranin latihan nyanyi di ruang BK setiap jam pelajaran 1-2 -_-  
Dan sejak itu, perasaann Carl gak enak banget.

Ternyata bener, hari Sabtu tanggal 29 Agustus 2015 kemarin, Carl lihat ada 'sesuatu' di lorong ruang BK yang nge-hubung ke gudang alat olahraga. 'Dia' nyeringai ke arah Carl.

Carl cuma bisa ngelirik kearah Nea. Dia itu cewek tak kasat mata yang selalu ngikutin Carl dari kecil. Nea itu baik. Cantik lagi. Kayaknya, dia seumuran sama Carl. Carl sempet tanya sama Nea. _"Kamu tahu siapa dia?"_ dan Nea malah nangis. Dia bilang 'sesuatu' dipojok sana sangat mengerikan – bahkan untuk Nea sendiri.

Waktu jam pulang sekolah, temen satu kelompok nyanyi aku – cowok. Sebut saja dia 'Fukuda'.  
Nah, si Fukuda ini aneh banget. Dia teriak-teriak, _"AYO PUKUL AKU! PUKUL! SAMPE TULANG AKU PATAH!"_ dia ngehampirin salah satu meja temen Carl. Lalu bilang, _"Kamu ambil aja handphone aku. Aku mau pergi!"_

Dan Carl baru sadar, tatapan mata itu, bukan matanya Fukuda! Matanya merah. Sumpah!

Carl gatau siapa yang ngerasukin Fukuda. Soalnya, Carl gabisa ngeliat sampai dalem.

Menurut spekulasi Carl, 'dia' baru nguasain fikirannya si Fukuda. Belum hatinya. Sekelas panik pas denger penuturanku! Dia dibawa ke ruang BK – dengan susah payah tentunya. Sampe orangtua-nya dateng. Dia dibawa pulang dan memutuskan, dia keluar dari kelompok nyanyi!

Carl sedih banget denger itu. Dan Carl ngehampiri sosok yang ada dipojok lemari kelas Carl. Carl ngebentak 'dia' sambil nangis. Dengan santainya, 'sosok' itu nge-jawab.

 _"_ _Kalau dia memang incaran kami bagaimana?"_

Carl hampir aja nge-bogem 'sosok' itu kalau gak ditahan sama Nea – cewek baik tak kasat mata itu. Dan akhirnya, 'sosok' jahat dipojok ruangan itu hilang. Nea senyum sama aku dan ngebisik _"Maafin dia, ya, Cha. Biar aku selesain urusan sama yang satu itu!"_

Carl hanya bisa senyum. Dan hari Senin-nya, si Fukuda masuk! Tapi, beda banget. Carl baru nyadar, ada 'sosok' baru yang ngikutin Fukuda. Dan, yang bikin kami sekelas itu sesak adalah, si Fukuda cuma inget sama orang-orang terakhir yang dia lihat di ruang BK!

Itu tandanya, dia hanya inget Carl, 3 temen cewek Carl, dan 1 temen cowok Carl. Juga, guru BK yang kebetulan jadi guru pelatih kami. Orangtuanya tentu dia ingat.

Kami sekelas kayak disamber geledek seketika. Kok, kayak amnesia?

Dan, ada bisikan. Itu suara Nea!

 _"_ _Fikirannya blank. Udah sepenuhnya dikuasain sama sosok yang kamu lihat dibelakang dia. Maafin aku, Cha. Sosok itu kuat banget untuk aku lawan. Tapi dia cuma ingat kamu, dan beberapa orang sebelum dia kesurupan,"_

Carl _speechless_.

 **-oOo-**

 **Yee... Jadi ff Drabble nih, note-nya Carl -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+.Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspence. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere]**

 **...**

 **Carl's Note ^o^**

1) Panggil aja aku Chacha atau Sha atau Acha atau Carl aja.

2) Yang punya indera ke-enam PM Carl dong (~*3*)~

3) Fanfiction ini aku **khusus** -in untuk **the-dancing-petals**. Sekaligus buat pancingan biar dia lanjutin ff **Virtual Boyfriend** miliknya. Carl sampe lumutan sendiri nunggu fanfic itu -_-

4) Selain itu, Carl juga nyari inspirasi dengan tahan diruangan kelas, ataupun lorong ruang BK untuk nyari 'sesuatu' yang menarik. Atau mungkin, Carl bisa jadiin 'mereka' sebagai teman Carl :v

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang tengah mengajak Anson bermain di _lotte mart_. Joonmyeon mual. Dia tidak biasa berada di keramaian. Tapi, demi keselamatan anaknya. Dan karena, dia sayang pada istrinya.

Apalagi _dongsaeng_ -nya.

 **.**

"Kemarin, kata gurunya, dia menjerit lagi dikelas,"

Ucapan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Joonmyeon. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Joonmyeon sembari mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Katanya, dia lihat di dekat Baekhyun ada 'makhluk' yang ingin menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai. Dia langsung saja menjerit dan mendorong Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol. Setelah itu, dia histeris sendiri," jelas Jongin.

Joonmyeon tercekat. "B-baekhyun sepupuku? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Joonmyeon. Jongin mengangguk. "Iya, _hyung_."

"Kau tidak bohong?" tanya Joonmyeon ulang.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tanyakan saja pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, kuyakin dia akan kembali histeris, _hyung_ ," ujar Jongin sambil menatap gerak-gerik kekasihnya itu. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Omong-omong, _hyung_ , sudah membuat penemuan baru?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Gagal terus," dengusnya. Jongin tertawa. "Mau mencoba menemukannya denganku?" tanya Jongin – menaik-turunkan alisnya. Joonmyeon melihat kearah Jongin dan menyeringai setelahnya. "Tentu saja,"

 **...**

" _Ge_ , maafkan aku. Kalian jadi panik seperti ini," kata Kyungsoo sambil terus mengawasi Anson yang bermain mandi bola. Yixing tersenyum. " _Gwenchanna_ , Kyungsoo. Aku bisa lebih waspada jika menjaga Anson. Terimakasih," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Sesaat kemudian – perlahan – dia menggendong Anson dan tatapan matanya lurus kedepan. Menusuk. Entah kearah siapa. Karena, setahu Yixing, di depan sana hanya ada bangku kosong – yang telah ditinggal sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kita harus lebih waspada menjaga _baby_ Anson, _ge_."

Yixing hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak enak.

 ** _Sret_**

Yixing mematung. Ia bersumpah, ada yang lewat tepat dihadapannya. Sekelebat – seperti menabrak secara terang-terangan. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang. Angin 'lain' serasa menusuk keberanian dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya, kita harus pulang."

Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan Yixing dan mengecup pipi keponakannya. " _Kajja, Ge_!"

 **...**

Yixing dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat keluar dari _lotte mart_. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak. Saling bertukar pandangan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing melihat kearah jam tangan-nya. "Perasaan kita baru kesini jam satu siang. Kok, sudah jam duabelas malam?" kata Yixing penasaran. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mana dingin, gelap sekali. Ramai makhluk lain yang berkeliaran," sahutnya sambil memastikan bahwa jam yang tertera di jam tangannya menunjukkan angka 00.00

Kyungsoo memberi Anson kegendongan Yixing. Bayi mungil itu masih terlelap.

Jongin dan Joonmyeon mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Duabelas malam? Kalian tidak salah? Ini masih jam dua siang. Panas terik mataharinya. Lihat ini!" protes Joonmyeon sembari menunjukkan arloji-nya yang menunjukkan pukul 14.00

Jongin sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke arahnya sendiri. Sedikit mengusir rasa panas.

 ** _Sret_**

Yixing dan Kyungsoo terdiam.

Melihat langit yang sangat terik akibat ulah sang raja langit. Mereka yakin, ada yang lewat tepat dihadapan mereka. Suasana kembali ramai. Orang sibuk berlalu lalang.

 _Lotte mart_ tampak dengan keangkuhannya memamerkan jutaan konsumen dan pengunjung yang mengunjungi tempat itu.

2 pria cantik ini membulatkan matanya – kembali bertukar pandangan. Melihat kearah jam tangan masing-masing.

 ** _14.00_**

 _Tidak mungkin!_

"M-mungkin kita terlalu tersugesti," gumam Yixing gemetaran.

Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Cepat kita pulang!"

Jongin dan Joonmyeon heran. Menatap kearah Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang telah memasuki mobilnya duluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu hanya hal kecil. Grr~"_**

 **.**

 _Geraman makhluk tak kasat mata._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing sedang sibuk didapur. Sementara, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah heboh mengajak Anson bermain.

" _Baby_ Anson! Coba katakan ma-ma. Ma-ma!" titah Kyungsoo.

Anson tampak serius memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"A... a..."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. "Coba katakan sekali lagi. Ma-ma... Ma-ma~"

"Ma-ma~"

Seketika, mata Yixing membulat sempurna. Mendengar kata-kata _'Mama'_ terucap dari mulut bayi mungilnya. Ia segera melesat ke ruang tengah – tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur.

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. " _Gege_! Lihatlah! _Baby_ Anson bilang _'Mama'_! Itu kata pertama kalinya, _gege_!" kata Kyungsoo girang.

Yixing tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat anaknya itu. "Kau pintar, sayang!" Yixing mencium disetiap sisi wajah Anson. Lalu, menggelitiki pelan perut Anson.

" _Kikiki~"_ Anson terkikik heboh.

" _Mama_ buatkan camilan kesukaanmu, ya?"

" _Mamammam..."_

"Dia setuju, _ge_!" kata Kyungsoo.

Yixing tersenyum. "Oke, oke. Kita buat sekarang! Kita ajak Kyungsoo _umma_ sekalian!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar dia disebut dengan embel-embel _'umma'_. Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat punya anak selucu Anson. Tapi, dia belum dibolehkan oleh _hyung_ -nya untuk menikah diumur 17 tahun. Katanya, umur 20 tahun baru dibolehkan.

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang heboh di dapur bersama Yixing dan Anson. Dia suka sekali melihat kekasihnya bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

 ** _Tap... Tap... Tap..._**

Jongin mendengar ada suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Lalu, dia segera melihat.

 **.**

 _Tidak ada apa-apa_...

 **.**

Dan, Jongin baru ingat bahwa Joonmyeon mengantarkan mereka pulang. Lalu, akan mengunjungi rumah orangtua angkat-nya. Sekitar 2 jam lagi baru kembali.

 ** _Tap... Tap... Tap_**

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Udara dingin dan tak bersahabat seakan menusuk tulang rusuknya. Hawa-hawa asing menyeruak disekitarnya dan diruangan ini. Sesaat, suara kehebohan dari dapur tidak terdengar. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki itu.

 ** _PRANG_**

Suasana kembali seperti semula. Ada suara barang pecah dari dapur. Jongin meneguk _saliva_ -nya mengingat kejadian yang ia alami 1 menit yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo! Kau ceroboh sekali. Aish! Piringnya pecaaah..."

"Hahaha... Maafkan aku, _ge_." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

 **.**

Jongin merasa tertohok untuk beberapa saat. Sensasi asing – _cenderung mengerikan_ – kembali menguasai ruangan ini. Sekejap, dia memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul ke dapur. Mencoba melupakan kejadian itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Hahahaha... Kejadian kecil saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk kalian meremang. Bagaimana jika sampai ada kejadian besar?"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **-oOo-**

Wuhuuu! Assalamualaikum!  
Apakah cuma Carl sendiri yang ngerasa, chapter kali ini pendek? .

Ih, bukan tanpa alasan. Masalahnya, kayak ada yang narik ujung rambut Carl pas lagi ngetik chapter ini. Gak nyaman -,-

Coba baca ulang kejadian yang dialami sama Jongong tadi.  
 _/tunjuk atas/_

Nah, itu kejadian pernah Carl alamin di rumah neneknya Carl. Masyaallah, sumpah demi apa... Kejadian itu buat Carl pengen histeris sendiri.

Nyeremin pokoknya '-'

 _And last..._

 _Review?_ / _wink_ /

 **-oOo-**


	3. Chapter 3

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspence. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Kau kenapa, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jongin. "Ah! Aku tahu!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Ada kejadian aneh menimpamu, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin meredupkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. "Iya,"

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jongin perlahan. Sementara, Jongin memejamkan matanya – menikmati sentuhan halus dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu itu Jongin. Aku tahu. Dan aku mengerti."

Perlahan, Jongin membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mengecup lembut bibir _kissable_ milik kekasihnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

 **-oOo-**

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring. Joonmyeon, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sedang menyantap makan malamnya. Ah! Ada _baby_ Anson juga disana. Dia sedang sibuk mengunyah biskuit bayi dan berceloteh dengan asyiknya. "Nya nya nya~"

Yixing tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kedua pipi anaknya itu. "Sayang, _baby_ Anson sudah bisa mengatakan ' _mama'_!" kata Yixing. Joonmyeon menghentikan makanya. "Benarkah? Wah, hebat!" ujar Joonmyeon sembari mengusak rambut Anson. "Nya!" pekik Anson. Yixing tertawa. "Dia tidak mau kau usak rambutnya, sayang."

 ** _PRANG_**

Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan Jongin terkejut. Menatap Kyungsoo – yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan gelas itu. "K-kenapa Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing terbata. Kyungsoo menggeram. "Kalian tahu? 'Dia'! 'Dia' ingin merusak suasana ini! Yixing _ge_! Kau gendong _baby_ Anson. 'Dia' ingin menjatuhkan kursi yang diduduki oleh _baby_ Anson!"

 ** _DHEG_**

Yixing buru-buru menggendong Anson dan mendekapnya. Lalu, membersihkan wajah Anson dengan selembar _tissue_.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. "Terimakasih, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk – sebelum itu, dia sempatkan diri untuk mengumpat kearah 'dia'

Joonmyeon terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Sebentar...

Apa hanya dia yang merasa jika suhu ruangan menjadi dingin?

Dan, apa hanya halusinasi-nya saja saat ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan dingin bertengger dibahunya.

 **.**

Joonmyeon meneguk _saliva_ -nya kasar. Jelas itu bukan tangan istrinya.

Yixing sedang menyuapi anaknya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang sibuk di seberang mejanya.

 **.**

Dan apakah ia boleh mengatakan...

 **.**

 _Joonmyeon melihat hanya sepasang tangan._

 ** _HANYA!_**

 **.**

Tanpa ada pemiliknya. Tangan itu berwarna putih pucat dengan bercak lebam keunguan. Seakan, tidak ada darah mengaliri tangan itu.

 **.**

Kuingatkan sekali lagi. **HANYA SEPASANG TANGAN!**

 **.**

Joonmyeon berusaha tenang. Berharap, itu hanya sebagian dari halusinasinya karena, tersugesti oleh perkataan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, perlahan sepasang tangan itu bergerak menyusuri leher Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon seakan kehilangan nafas.

Secara tidak langsung, dia dicekik oleh tangan – entah milik siapa – itu!

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Ia merasa ada 'sesuatu' di meja makan ini. Sontak, matanya sibuk menyusuri meja makan. Dan menemukan _hyung_ -nya tengah dicekik oleh tangan dingin keunguan itu.

 **.**

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya secara kasar.

Membuat Jongin dan Yixing terheran.

Kyungsoo menarik paksa kedua tangan itu. Joonmyeon tersengal. "Lepas!" seru Kyungsoo.

"LEPAS!"

Tangan itu terhempas oleh tenaga Kyungsoo. Tangan yang terjatuh itu meninggalkan bercak darah.

Joonmyeon memandang ngeri. Sedangkan, Yixing dan Jongin masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tak melihat ada apapun.

Kecuali, sebercak darah itu.

 **.**

Suasana dimeja makan hening. Tidak ada suara. Anson-pun seakan mengerti. Dia diam seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Yixing.

Udara aneh seakan mencekik mereka.

Hembusan dan hempasan angin terasa mengerikan.

 **...**

"MENJAUH DARI MEJA MAKAN! CEPAT!"

 **...**

Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat semua yang ada dimeja makan, sontak menjauh dengan nafas beradu.

 **...**

 ** _PYARR_**

Lampu hias gantung mahal tepat diatas meja itu jatuh menimpa meja.

Pecahan-nya berserakan. Ukuran lampu hias gantung itu tidak main-main!

Jika saja, Joonmyeon, Yixing, Anson, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tidak menjauh...

... Sudah dipastikan, leher mereka terkena ujung lancip lampu itu.

 **...**

 **Hening**

Mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata. Perlahan, Yixing dan Joonmyeon berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Anson menangis. Tapi, dalam diam. Bahunya bergetar. Ketakutan.

Dan, kejadian selanjutnya membuat mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain.

 **...**

 **_** ** _PET!_**

Lampu mati. Gelap.

Perlahan, angin bertiup kencang, seakan meluluh-lantakkan seisi rumah. Suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar sangat jelas. Padahal, angin bertiup tiada ampun.

Suara majalah-majalah terdengar seperti sedang dibuka – dibaca.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar nyata.

 **...**

Joonmyeon berusaha tenang. Juga menenangkan Yixing – yang sedang menangis ketakutan.

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Anak itu seakan tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali.

Tatapan matanya menyalang. Seakan mengunci 'sesuatu' yang berdiri – entah dimana.

 **...**

"Kita keluar dulu!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk – menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo. Mendekap istrinya sekaligus mendekap anaknya yang sedang ketakutan didalam gendongan Yixing.

 **...**

Suasana diluar rumah...

Berbeda jauh dengan di dalam rumah.

Lampu taman menyala terang. Banyak tetangganya yang masih sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks.

Pintu rumah belum ditutup.

 **...**

 **BLAM!**

 _Ada yang menutup dari dalam..._

 **.**

Bukannya mereka tidak melihat!

Ada yang menutup pintu itu!

Sosok dengan kaki tak menapak dan mata berwarna merah darah. robekan terlihat di bagian leher. Hampir membuat leher itu putus dari tempat peradabannya. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar. Dengan tawa puas.

 **.**

Setidaknya, itu yang mereka lihat sebelum pintu itu benar-benar terkunci dari dalam!

Padahal sudah jelas, kunci rumah – baik duplikat maupun asli – tersimpan rapi di dalam saku Joonmyeon. Begitupun, kunci mobilnya.

Mereka tercekat.

Kejadian ini sungguh mengerikan.

 **.**

Jauh dari ekspetasi.

Bahkan untuk seorang indigo seperti Kyungsoo sekalipun...

 **-oOo-**

Kedua orangtua angkat Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar cerita tadi.

"Kalian tenang dulu, ya? _Baby_ Anson biar ibu yang menjaga-nya. Yixing, kau tenang." Kata ibunya.

"Y-ya, terimakasih, bu."

Sang ayah angkat menenangkan si bungsu yang sedang menangis di bahunya.

Kebiasaan Kyungsoo...

Dia baru akan menangis jika sudah berada di dekat kedua orangtua angkatnya.

Jongin dan Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang.

 **.**

Jongin melirik Joonmyeon.

" _Hyung_ , ini mengerikan,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. "Sangat mengerikan,"

 **TBC!~**

 **-oOo-**

Halo! Carl disini! /kedip-kedip/ /disiram air cucian/ :v

Doh, apa cuma Carl yang ngerasa ini fanfic makin lama makin nyebelin konfliknya? Dan, apa cuma Carl yang ngerasa, kalau Carl lagi di PHP-in sama _kecengan_ nya Carl[?]

Ini Carl ngetiknya pas lagi pelajaran fisika, loh! :'3  
Soalnya, waktu pelajaran Fisika, gurunya gak dateng-dateng, sampai menjelang[?] jam pelajaran Bahasa Jawa -,- Padahal, pelajaran Fisika itu kesukaan Carl -,-

 _Well_ , disini ada yang tinggalnya di Yogyakarta, gak?

Kalau ada...

Ketemuan, yuk! :* /lempar _flying kiss_ / /di jotos/

Udahlah, ini aja...

 _And last but not least..._

 _Wanna to review this fanfic?_ ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Joonmyeon terus berjalan.

Ia tidak tahu ini dimana.

Seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah melihat tempat seindah ini.

Ramai orang mengunjungi tempat ini.

 **.**

Tapi, satu orang ke orang lainnya itu tampak seperti tidak perduli.

Aneh sekali.

 **.**

Dan, Joonmyeon harus berdecak kesal saat tali sepatunya terlepas. Terpaksa, dia harus berjongkok dan membetulkan ikatan tali sepatunya.

 **.**

Tunggu!

Ngomong-ngomong, indera penciuman Joonmyeon mencium bau yang sangat tidak enak. Bau menusuk seperti daging bakar dan bau anyir darah.

Perasaan Joonmyeon semakin tidak enak.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati.

 **...**

 ** _DHEG!_**

Tempat yang harusnya tadi dia lihat sangat indah dan ramai, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang dia lihat sekarang. Sepi, gelap, dan terlihat beberapa nisan di tanah.

Joonmyeon terpaku dan berkeringat dingin.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depannya. Umurnya sekitar 8 tahunan.

 **.**

Perlahan, Joonmyeon mendekati anak itu dan menepuk bahunya.

Anak itu menoleh. Wajahnya cantik dengan segaris senyum sedih. Kulitnya putih pucat. Gaun putihnya menjuntai seakan menyapu tanah.

"Permisi, adik kecil! Apakah paman boleh tahu, ini dimana?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Anak itu mendongak dan menggeleng.

Joonmyeon mengerenyitkan dahinya.

 **.**

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Paman tidak seharusnya ada disini!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi, aku mohon jangan!"

 **.**

Joonmyeon terdiam.

Dia menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya berlawanan arah mengusir hawa dingin mencekam.

"Paman~" panggil gadis itu.

"Ya?" alis Joonmyeon bertaut.

"Jangan pernah kembali kesini la – AKH!"

 **.**

Mata Joonmyeon membulat sempurna dengan tangan gemetaran.

Leher gadis itu terkoyak dan kedua bola matanya terlempar keluar.

Nafas Joonmyeon tercekat.

Perut anak itu mengeluarkan darah – seakan ada yang menusuk perut anak tak berdosa itu. Joonmyeon kalut.

Antara iba dengan takut!

"P-pa-paman! Ce-cepat pergi dari sini!" ucapnya terbata.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak! Bagaimana kau nanti?"

"Cepat paman! Atau kau akan bernasib sama denganku! CEPAT PAMAN!"

 **.**

Joonmyeon menutup mulutnya saat melihat kepala anak itu putus. Sungguh, Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Anak itu...

Joonmyeon merasa sangat familiar.

 **.**

Detik berikutnya, Joonmyeon merasa dunia menjadi gelap.

 **...**

"Sayang! Ayo bangun!"

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Membiasakan cahaya menerpa wajahnya.

"Yi-yixing?"

Joonmyeon melihat raut wajah Yixing sangat panik dan beberapa bulir-bulir air matanya yang jatuh di pipi tirusnya.

"Sayang, aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Tapi, kau tidak bangun-bangun dan malah menjerit. Hiks... Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Joonmyeon tercengang.

 **.**

 _Berarti yang tadi itu mimpi?_

 **.**

Perlahan, Joonmyeon memeluk tubuh istrinya. Dan mengusap pucuk kepala Yixing dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

 **...**

Kyungsoo sedang tertawa senang dan sesekali bertepuk tangan heboh.

 **.**

 _Dan itu, dia lakukan sendiri (maksudku, hanya dia yang 'nyata')_

 **.**

Nyonya Kim – ibu angkatnya hanya tersenyum.

Ini sudah kebiasaan Kyungsoo, mengobrol dengan 'mereka' yang memang sudah dalam artian kata baik.

 **.**

Bicara soal Nyonya Kim...

Kebetulan sekali, marga dia – tentu suaminya – sama dengan kedua anak angkatnya. 'Kim'

Namanya Kim Ryeowook mempunyai seorang suami bernama Kim Jongwoon. Dan, Ryeowook sendiri adalah pria imut nan menggemaskan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak _pra-school_. Padahal, umurnya sudah menduduki kepala empat.

 _Yeah_ , tentu saja Nyonya Kim sudah tahu tentang kelebihan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak tahu tentang hal itu?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau bisa tidak tahu?"

"Ish! Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Apa? Itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

 **.**

Itu semua ucapan Kyungsoo.

Dia terus berucap atau tertawa.

Setidaknya, memang ada 'sesuatu' didepan dia. Sedang berkomunikasi, seakan tidak ada pembatas dunia diantara mereka.

 **.**

Sang ibu tersenyum lagi.

"Kyungie sayang, kita siapkan sarapan dulu. Bilang dengan 'dia' juga, ya!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ehm, aku membuat sarapan dulu. Oh iya, kita lanjutkan nanti! Jangan lupa! Aku belum puas bercerita denganmu~"

 **...**

Meja makan hening.

Masing-masing menyantap makanan didepannya dengan lahap.

 **.**

"Jongwoon, jangan lupa selepas sarapan nanti kita menemani Kyungsoo dan Jongin ke pusat perbelanjaan. Joonmyeon dan Yixing sayang~ apakah kalian mau ikut ibu?"

Joonmyeon dan Yixing menggeleng serempak.

"Tidak, bu. Aku ingin menemani Yixing dan Anson dirumah." Ujar Joonmyeon. Sang ibu mengangguk faham. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jaga rumah dengan baik dan jaga diri baik-baik, oke? Ibu bersiap-siap bersama Kyungsoo dulu."

Sang ibu beranjak mengecup pipi Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Anson secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Tapi, hanya pada Yixing dan Anson.

"Hei! Aku tidak?" protes Joonmyeon.

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting!" kata Kyungsoo seraya meleletkan lidahnya, membuat Joonmyeon mendengus.

 **...**

Yixing sibuk menyuapi Anson dengan bubur bayi buatannya.

Joonmyeon sendiri tengah memindah-mindah _channel_ televisi dengan tidak bersemangat.

Mereka tampak menikmati kesibukan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan tidak tahu saja...

 **.**

 **.**

... Ada 'sosok' berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tatapan sadis dan menyeringai.

 **...**

"Ayolah, _hyung_! Aku ajak _baby_ Anson berjalan-jalan bersama Jongin, ibu, dan ayah. Kumohon!" pinta Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon tetap menggeleng.

"Aaa... Ayolah, _hyung_ -ku yang tampan. Suaminya Yixing _gege_ yang paling dicintai. Kuajak _baby_ Anson berjalan-jalan!"

 **.**

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyung."

Perkataan Joonmyeon yang belum sempat terlontar, disela oleh Yixing – yang tengah tersenyum.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar.

"B-benarkah? KYAAA! Terimakasih, Yixing _gege_! Kau memang kakak-ku yang paling ku sayang. _Baby_ Anson, kita jalan-jalan!"

 **.**

Dan akhirnya, keempat orang itu meninggalkan rumah.

Meninggalkan 3 orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _2 sosok nyata dan 1 sosok tak kasat mata_.

 **...**

 _Hyung, maaf kami pulang telat. Hujan deras seperti ini dan macet dimana-mana. Jika dipaksakan pulang, mungkin jam 3 kami baru tiba dirumah. Jadi, aku, Jongin, ayah, ibu, dan baby Anson menginap di hotel. Oke? Terimakasih!_

 **.**

Joonmyeon mendengus membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya dari Kyungsoo.

Pantas saja, sejak 2 jam yang lalu, mereka tidak kunjung datang.

 **.**

"Yixing sayang, mereka menginap di hotel. Kita hanya berdua dirumah,"

Yixing mengangguk. "Iya,"

Setelah itu, Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatiannya ke majalah otomotif yang sedang ia baca

 **.**

"Mmh, Joonmyeon... Kau melihat ada orang dibelakangku, t-tidak?" tanya Yixing terbata. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan sedikit menyentuh pundaknya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak ada, sayang. Mungkin, hanya perasaanmu. Kita hanya ber – ASTAGA!"

Yixing tercekat. "Ka-katakan p-padaku, ada apa? Joonmyeon~ jangan membuatku takut!"

 **.**

Joonmyeon terpaku. Ia memastikan, apakah pandangannya yang rusak atau...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _... sesosok makhluk dibelakang Yixing itu nyata?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan segenap keberanian, Joonmyeon menarik Yixing kearahnya.

"S-siapa kau?"

 **.**

Makhluk itu menyeringai.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Hahahaha..."

 **.**

Tawa sadisnya itu menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kuingatkan, kemanapun kau pergi, kau tetap tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku!" ujar sosok itu.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing tak dapat berkata-kata.

 **.**

Ya Tuhan, baru pertama kali ini, mereka melihat sosok tak kasat mata secara langsung. Wajar jika yang dilihat itu sosok yang setidaknya masih 'utuh'.

Yang sedang berdiri didepan mereka sangat mengerikan!

Darah terus mengucur mengaliri setiap _inchi_ tubuhnya. Dengan mata berwarna hitam pekat – yang juga mengalir darah disana. Robekan dan sayatan tertoreh di mana-mana. Yang menjijikkan, ada belatung bersarang di robekan dan sayatan itu.

Apalagi, bau daging bakar dan anyir darah itu seakan menyumbat indera penciuman dua insan ini.

Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya saling mendekap.

 **.**

"Tunggu saja!"

 **.**

Makhluk itu menghilang...

Menyisakan kengerian dan ketakutan di dalam diri mereka.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **-oOo-**

Yuhuuu! Carl disini  
/kedip-kedip/ /muntah massal/

Oke, kali ini, _wordcount_ -nya agak dipanjangin...  
Kenapa? Soalnya, minggu depan udah ada ulangan akhir bulan.

PKN, Matematika, Fisika, B. Inggris, IPS, dan B. Indonesia.  
Carl, sih, _well-well_ aja sama pelajaran itu. Karena, semuanya termasuk dalam kategori[?] pelajaran kesukaan Carl ^o^

Tapi, yang bikin Carl gondok itu...  
Hari Kamis ulangan Bahasa Jawa -_-  
Betapa payahnya Carl dalam pelajaran itu.

Nilai kelulusan B. Jawa, KKM-nya 70.  
Nah, itu nilai Carl -_-mepet KKM.

Ah, aib -_-

Oke...

 _Readers_ tercinta-nya Carl,  
Yang cantik, yang tamvan, yang unyu, yang imut, dan yang gemesin...

 _Wanna to review?_

 _(ehm, Review, please? :v)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Terhitung sudah 7 hari setelah kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa keluarga ini, mulai surut. Aktifitas mereka berangsur lancar dan ketakutan yang menggerogoti mereka lumayan menghilang. Walaupun, tidak bisa mengelak jika kejadian serupa terulang kembali. Yah, setidaknya, sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan atau pelajaran membuat kejadian itu sedikit bisa dilupakan...

 **.**

Joonmyeon memasang wajah datar – antara kesal dan gemas – pada dua pasangan yang sedang ada di laboratorium tempat bekerjanya ini. Seingat Joonmyeon, Minseok dan Jongdae baru bertengkar 5 menit yang lalu dengan tidak sinkronnya di laboratorium sebelah. Hampir saja, cairan kimia berwarna merah ke-hitam-hitam-an jatuh.

Joonmyeon tahu fungsi bahan kimia itu.

Meledakkan suatu benda tanpa habis bersisa.

Mengesalkan, memang. Tapi, sekarang, mereka tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Saling sibuk bermesraan – mengundang tatapan iri dari Sehun. Kabarnya, Oh Sehun itu menyukai sepupu Yixing yang berasal dari Beijing. Namanya Xi Luhan. Itu yang Joonmyeon tahu dari Baekhyun – sepupunya cerewet, ceroboh, ditambah lagi...

... dia itu diberi julukan **"Pembawa Berita Berjalan"**. Bahasa mudahnya itu, _Tukang gossip_. Joonmyeon juga tidak tahu, darimana Baekhyun bisa mengenal Sehun dan tahu bahwa Sehun menyukai sepupu Yixing.

 **.**

"Ekhem. Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Tapi, ada seseorang diujung sana yang sedang iri,"

Minseok dan Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya kesudut ruangan – seperti yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon.

Mereka menemukan Sehun sedang menatap iri dan tajam. Membuat dua pasangan itu kikuk dan nyali mereka agak ciut.

Jongdae meringis.

"He-he. S-sehun? _Mianhae_. Kami tidak tahu. Yah, tahulah... kami baru bertengkar 5 menit yang lalu dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang renggang 5 menit itu."

 **.**

 _Tsk, Jongdae pandai ber-alibi._

 **.**

"Ehm, Luhan masih belum peka, ya? Sabarlah, Sehunna. Kau tahu? Luhan itu masih _single_. Lebih baik, kau langsung nyatakan cintamu padanya. Kalau nanti dia jadi ada yang punya, bagaimana? Itu kata sepupunya Joonmyeon, sih..."

 **.**

 _Apalagi yang ini..._

 **.**

Sehun hanya bisa mendengus dan melanjutkan kesibukannya pada monitor di depannya. Memindahkan data dari monitor satunya.

 **.**

Joonmyeon tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ada pertemuan di ruang A, lima menit lagi. Jangan terlambat! Jongdae dan Minseok _hyung_ , cepat selesaikan! Dan, Yifan, kau bantu Sehun memindahkan data itu lebih cepat. Kutunggu disana. Jangan terlambat!"

 **.**

Mereka mengangguk dan melaksanakan sesuai yang dikatakan Joonmyeon.

 **-oOo-**

Kyungsoo meniup-niup sebagian poni-nya yang menutupi mata. Memutar-mutar pulpen dengan malas. Sedari tadi, itulah yang ia lakukan pada saat jam pelajaran kosong seperti ini.

Entah kemana para guru yang harusnya mengajar dari jam pelajaran ke-3 tadi. Sampai jam pelajaran ke-6 ini, tidak ada satupun guru yang mau memasuki ruangan kelas manapun. Entah para guru rapat atau para guru memang enggan memasuki kelas-kelas yang riuh itu?

 **.**

"Hai, Kyungie sepupuku tersayang~ Mengapa kau melamun seperti itu? Hm? Apakah kau ada masalah dengan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun sembari meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu Kyungsoo – yang tengah menaruh kepalanya malas diatas meja.

"Tidak, Baekkie. Hanya saja, aku bosan jika begini terus. Tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali," jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh. " _Geez_ , oke. Apakah kau mengalami kejadian aneh selama libur satu minggu kemarin? Dan, omong-omong, kau liburan kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana, Baekkie. Hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan Ibu, Ayah, Jongin, Joonmyeon _hyung_ , Yixing- _ge_ , dan _baby_ Anson." Ucap Kyungsoo – mengabaikan pertanyaan pertama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya faham. "Kau sendiri kemana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia memain-mainkan jemarinya yang lentik itu. Lalu, memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu, Kyungie sayang... Ibu dan Ayahku kemarin berkumpul di restoran bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya Chanyeol. Ugh, bisa kau bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku, Kyungie sayang~" tutur Baekhyun dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku jelas bisa membayangkan betapa hangatnya perasaanmu saat itu dan betapa merona-nya wajahmu. Aku mengerti Baekkie sayang~"

Baekhyun tertawa dan merentangkan tangannya. Kyungsoo tahu arti _gesture_ yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

" _Give me a hug, baby_ Kyungie!"

" _Of Course, baby_ Baekkie!"

 **.**

Kedua saudara sepupu itu saling berpelukan dan tertawa senang.

"Hei, itu Baekkie- **ku**! Ugh, Baekkie!"

Suara bernada _bass_ itu meng-interupsi pelukan ala saudara-sahabat antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah, Chan! Kami ini sepupu. Kau ini makin lama makin posesif, ya?" dengus Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"Ish, _baby_ ByunBaek tercintaku~"

" _Chessy_ , Chan." Sahut Baekhyun datar.

 **.**

"Ehm, oke. Lanjutkan telenovela-nya, Baekkie sayang~ Oh iya, Chan-Chan, lihat ini!"

 **.**

 **CUP**

 **.**

Chanyeol termangu.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, membiarkan Kyungsoo mencium pipi sebelah kanan dan kirinya – lalu melengos pergi begitu saja.

" _Love you_ , _baby_ Baekkie!"

" _Love you too, baby_ Kyungie!"

 **.**

Berakhiran dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengamuk dengan cara memukul-mukul papan tulis.

 **-oOo-**

"Yixing sayang, apakah besok ibu boleh menginap dirumah kalian?"

Yixing meneguk _saliva_ -nya.

Pertanyaan Ryeowook, sukses membuatnya terdiam.

"E-eng, apakah ibu ingin menginap dirumahku?" tanya Yixing, mengulang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ryeowook.

Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Iya, sayang. Boleh kan?"

Yixing tercekat. "B-baiklah, ibu. Tentu saja boleh. Ta-tapi, Kyungsoo sekalian diajak, ya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Yixing sayang. Aku tahu itu. Maka, aku akan memastikannya. Kau tenang saja, ya? Ibu menemanimu." Ucapnya seraya memeluk Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum. Ah, dia jadi rindu pada ibu dan ayahnya di Changsa sana. Sepertinya, 6 bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu. Bayangkan, betapa rindunya dia saat ini.

 **.**

 **PRANG**

 **.**

Yixing dan Ryeowook tersentak.

Ada suara barang jatuh di dapur.

 **.**

"A-apakah itu _baby_ Anson?" gumam Yixing. Ryeowook menggeleng. "B-bukankah dia sedang tidur ditemani Jongwoon?"

Dua pria manis berstatus istri itu saling bertukar pandang. Lalu, berjalan kearah dapur dengan langkah perlahan. Saling gugup.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak ada siapa-siapa..._

 **.**

Hanya ada gelas yang pecah dilantai, berserakan.

Yang membuat mereka berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran adalah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Digelas yang pecah itu berisi darah..._

 **.**

Entah apa itu...

... tiba-tiba, darah itu membentuk _hangul_ tertulis jelas dilantai.

 **.**

Tulisannya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Kapanpun, kalian tak akan pernah tenang..."_**

 **-oOo-**

Kyungsoo tengah termenung dibangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Ditemani 'seseorang' disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesebelahnya.

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak tahu – Akh!"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

 **.**

Sosok disebelahnya tampak panik dan memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

"Sa-sakit..." jawab Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Katakan padaku, ada apa? Jangan membuatku panik, tolong!"_

"Se-sepertinya, ada kejadian yang akan datang."

Sosok itu kembali panik.

 **.**

 _"_ _Coba kau fokus, baca lagi apa yang akan terjadi! Jangan sampai itu membahayakan. Oke? Kau tenang dulu,"_ ucap sosok itu.

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menarik nafasnya perlahan, mencoba fokus, lalu, memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

Setelah itu, dia membulatkan matanya. Tangannya gemetaran, meraih tangan sosok disebelahnya dengan keringat dingin.

 **.**

 _"_ _Katakan padaku ada apa?"_

"Se-sebagian dari sekolah ini akan... runtuh. Ya Tuhan!"

Sosok itu tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Astaga! Kenapa bisa?!"_ jeritnya.

 **.**

Kyungsoo tercekat. "Pelakunya adalah yang suka meneror keluargaku seminggu akhir ini! Ya Tuhan..."

 _"_ _Cepat beritahu seluruh warga sekolah! Aku akan berusaha membantumu. Sekarang, cepatlah, Kyungsoo!"_

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berlari cepat menuju kesekolahnya.

 **.**

Sosok itu menitikkan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kasihan mereka. Salah mereka apa? Mengapa 'dia' membalaskan dendam pada orang yang salah? Hiks..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-kyungsoo! O-oke, pelan-pelan ceritanya. Tarik nafasmu. Nah, sekarang ceritalah."

Baekhyun memberi Kyungsoo air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol.

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengamit tangan Baekhyun, lalu, meremasnya pelan.

"Ba-baek... Tolong percaya padaku. Sekolah ini akan runtuh dalam waktu 20 menit lagi. Baekkie! Kumohon percaya padaku. Chan-Chan, kau percaya padaku, kan?"

 **.**

Baekhyun menganga. Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk _saliva_ -nya kasar.

Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo tak mungkin berbohong. Apalagi, kemampuan mengerikan Kyungsoo itu sudah bawaan dari kecil. Dan rata-rata semuanya memang terjadi!

 **.**

"Kyungie, aku jelas sangat percaya padamu. Kau juga, Chan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba memberitahu yang lainnya. Kau tenang dulu, oke? Ehm, Chan, tolong kau beritahu yang lainnya."

 **.**

Chanyeol melesat keruang guru dengan hati yang berdebar.

 **.**

"Sekarang, kau tidak perlu takut. Kami percaya padamu." Ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum getir. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis.

 **-oOo-**

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ponselnya terhempas kelantai ruang A begitu saja. Matanya mulai berair.

Yifan mengerenyitkan dahinya, terselip rasa khawatir untuk rekannya satu ini.

 **.**

"Ada apa, Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab. Dia menepuk bahu Yifan perlahan.

"Yifan, kau lanjutkan pertemuan ini. A-aku dapat kabar buruk," jelas Joonmyeon terbata.

Yifan mengangguk. "Tapi, apa kabarnya?"

"S-sekolah adikku runtuh, Yifan. Kurasa, aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Selamat tinggal!"

 **.**

Joonmyeon berlari dengan tergesa, menyisakan tatapan tidak percaya dari Yifan.

 **-oOo-**

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Rasa ketidak-percayaan seakan menamparnya. Perlahan, dia menghapus setitik air matanya – yang entah kapan jatuhnya.

Taemin dan Minho saling melempar pandang melihat perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya. "Ada apa, Jongin?" tanya Taemin.

"Sekolah Kyungsoo runtuh. Kumohon, titipkan izin pada Geum _seongsanim_ yang akan mengajar nanti!"

 **.**

Setelah Jongin berlalu, Taemin dan Minho tersentak kaget.

"K-kyungsoo kekasihnya Jongin? Kyungsoo sahabatku? Sebelum kita ikut _akselerasi_ itu? Benarkah itu, _hyung_? _Hyung_ , katakan padaku ini mimpi, _hyung_!"

Minho tercekat mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. "Kim Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin. Sahabatmu, sahabat kita. Itu benar. Kau sedang tidak bermimpi, Taeminnie."

 **-oOo-**

Tubuh Ryeowook melemas begitu saja. Kakinya seakan tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Pandangannya kosong. Disebelahnya, Jongwoon terus meneguk _saliva_ -nya.

Sementara, bahu Yixing sudah bergetar. Isakan mulai meluncur dari bibir delima-nya. Realisasi seakan menampar mereka. tentang bencana yang ada disekolah Kyungsoo.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepelukan sang suami. Dia menangis dibahu Jongwoon. "K-kyungie... Hiks~ Kita menyusul kesana. Cepat, Jongwoon! Cepat!"

Yixing langsung menggendong Anson, lalu, tergesa-gesa keluar bersama kedua mertua angkatnya. Setelah mengunci pintu, dia segera memasuki mobil Jongwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

/dikeroyok/

Kagaklah, maksud Carl...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC a.k.a To Be Continued**

 **-oOo-**

Oke. Gimana chapter ini? Menegangkan? Mengesalkan? Atau malah ancur? Kalau ancur, salahin sana author-nya. Gebukin author-nya, begal author-nya. Lagipula, siapa, sih, author ff abal ini?

 _(Readers : ELU BEGO!)_

Carl menyempatkan untuk menulis fanfic ini ditengah seminggu ini, dari tanggal 7-12 ada ulangan bulanan. Gimana? Kece, gak? Apa? Kagak? Yaudah, deh -_-

 **#Carl_Kuat #Carl_Hebat #Carl_Ravovo #Carl_kena_PHP_sama_kecengan** _(eh)_

O-oke, kalem dikit, beb. Sandal bakiak-nya turunin dulu. Kalian langsung otw ke chapter depan. Oke?

 **.**

 _Btw,_ ada yang mau usul siapa peran yang cocok untuk 'seseorang' disebelah Kyungsoo pas ditaman waktu itu, gak? Terserah mau siapa. Perempuan atau laki-laki juga gaapa, kok. Kalo laki-laki, usahain yang statusnya bottom alias uke, ya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Review, please ;)_

 _/wink/_


	6. Chapter 6

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

Baekhyun menjerit dan menangis dipelukan Chanyeol. Dia meronta ingin menyusul kedalam sekolah.

Disana...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

... _Ada Kyungsoo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terjebak di reruntuhan saat akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Saat itu, Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi dinding dengan cemas – menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari ruang guru. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menariknya dan mendorongnya keras...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Dan beginilah dia, menjerit dan menangis keras.

 **.**

"Ba-baekkie, Kyungsoo pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenang dulu. Kau harus percaya, Kyungsoo pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"TIDAK! Ya Tuhan, kau tahu? Dia tertimpa reruntuhan hanya karena ingin menyelamatkanku! KYUNGSOO! KAU BODOH SEKALI! KYUNGSOO!"

 **.**

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang sendu kearah sekolahnya yang sudah hancur.

Disana, masih ada beberapa orang yang terjebak. Yang selamat keluar sekolah, bahkan, bisa dihitung jari. Sangat dikit...

 **.**

Tak sengaja, Chanyeol melihat 3 mobil mendekati sekolah yang sudah ramai dikelilingi orang dari manapun. Chanyeol tahu siapa pemilik ketiga mobil itu.

 **.**

Jongin berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Dimana Kyungsoo? Katakan dimana Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "D-dia..."

"DIA ITU BODOH SEKALI! Hiks... DIA TERTIMPA DINDING HANYA KARENA INGIN MENYELAMATKANKU! PADAHAL, DIA SENDIRI YANG MEMBERITAHU KAMI BAHWA SEKOLAH INI AKAN HANCUR! KYUNGSOO! KAU BODOH SEKALI!"

 **.**

Jongin termangu.

Ryeowook, Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan Jongwoon – yang sedang menggendong Anson, tersentak.

Saling mengatupkan mulutnya masing-masing.

 **.**

Tidak. Percaya.

 **.**

2 kata yang mewakili pemikiran mereka.

 **.**

"A-apa?"

 _... suara Joonmyeon_.

 **.**

Air mata telah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya. Dengan menelan _saliva_ berkali-kali. Tangannya mengepal erat. Lututnya serasa melemas – mendengar kabar bahwa adik kandungnya tengah terjebak dibawah reruntuhan sekolah.

Perlahan, bahunya mulai bergetar. Mulutnya lirih memanggil nama sang adik.

Yixing beralih menggendong Anson dan memeluk suaminya.

 **.**

"Kau harus yakin, Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja."

Joonmyeon mengangguk lemah.

 **.**

 **BRUK**

Ibu angkatnya pingsan...

Sang ayah panik sendiri dan menopang tubuh istrinya, dibantu Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Membawanya, kedalam mobil.

 **.**

Sementara itu, langkah Jongin gemetar – menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **.**

"A-apa kalian tahu sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Y-ya. Sedikit. Tadi, tiba-tiba dia menghampiri kami, lalu, memberi tahu bahwa dalam 20 menit, sekolah ini akan runtuh dan hancur. Chanyeol langsung berlari keruang guru, memberi tahu kabar buruk ini. Saat aku dan Kyungsoo akan menunggu Chanyeol, d-dia menarik dan mendorongku kasar. D-dan... k-kau pasti tahu, a-apa kelanjutannya. K-kyungsoo... kau bodoh sekali!"

 **.**

Penuturan Baekhyun sukses membuat Jongin berkedip dan otomatis, setitik kristal bening meluncur turun dari kelopak matanya. Dia, terlalu _speechless_ oleh kabar buruk ini.

"Sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Dia masih didalam. Masih dalam proses evakuasi." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Terimakasih," gumam Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sekolah.

 **-oOo-**

Entah insting darimana, Jongin berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah.

Dia memejamkan matanya, tangannya terkepal kuat dengan dada naik-turun menahan emosi.

 **.**

"Aku tahu jika kau mengetahui sesuatu. Kuharap, satu kali ini saja, kau membantuku."

 **.**

 _(Kuharap, kalian tahu dengan siapa Jongin berbicara)_

 **.**

 _"_ _Aku... tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku memang tahu. Tetapi, tidak seluruhnya aku tahu. Tidak semuanya diizinkan untuk mengetahui hal itu. Maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha menolong kekasihmu dari reruntuhan itu. Percayalah. Aku sahabatnya."_

 **.**

Dan, Jongin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa membuka kelopak matanya sedetikpun.

 **.**

"Aku tahu kau pasti kuat, Kyung~"

 **-oOo-**

"A-aku dimana?"

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya. Dia menyesuaikan cahaya kedalam indera pengelihatannya.

Tubuhnya serasa sulit digerakkan. Sekali gerak saja, dia meringis kesakitan.

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang. Ibu ada disini."

 **.**

Suara lembut nan merdu pria cantik itu menyapa halus gendang telinganya. Ini suara Kim Ryeowook, pria yang berstatus ibu angkatnya.

"Ibu?"

"Ya, sayang?"

Tangan halus itu mengelus lembut setiap inchi wajahnya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat, wajah ibunya seperti habis menangis.

 **.**

"Ibu menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Iya. Ibu habis menangis." Jawabnya.

 **.**

"Kenapa? Apakah ibu bertengkar dengan ayah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ibu tidak mungkin bertengkar dengan ayah, sayang." Jawabnya. "Joonmyeon _hyung_ , Yixing _gege_ , dan _baby_ Anson? Mereka dimana?"

Ryeowook mencubit gemas hidung anak angkatnya ini.

"Kalau bertanya satu-satu, sayang. Mereka bertiga dengan ayahmu sedang menunggu di luar."

 **.**

Memori Kyungsoo kembali berputar dan dia memekik.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Warga sekolah bagaimana? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Ya Tuhan, ibu! Sekolahku!" Kyungsoo panik sekaligus khawatir. Dia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

 **.**

"Justru, aku harus berterimakasih dan meminta maaf padamu, Kyungie..."

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan di rumah sakit itu dengan perlahan dan menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan alat-alat kesehatan.

"Kenapa, Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kau ingat saat memberitahu bahwa sekolah akan hancur dalam waktu singkat? Chanyeol sedang berusaha memberi tahu para guru yang juga tampak panik. Aku dan kau menunggu Chanyeol di depan ruang guru. La-lalu, kau berteriak dan menarik tubuhku yang sedang bersandar di dinding. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi? Kau tertimpa dinding yang akan runtuh itu, Kyungie. Maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibir manisnya itu.

 **.**

Kyungsoo melirik ibunya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dan berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun.

 **.**

"Tidak perlu ada yang saling menyalahkan, Baekkie sayang. Bukankah itu semua sudah terjadi? Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, kan? Jadi, berhenti menyalahkan diri. Kita semua sedang dalam posisi yang sama, sayang."

Ryeowook memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus bahunya lembut.

 **.**

"Terimakasih, bu." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu ibu angkat sepupunya.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo – yang tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **.**

"Permisi."

"Ah! Jongin?" ucap Ryeowook. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Apakah aku boleh melihat Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin. Ryeowook dan Baekhyun menggeser badannya – terlihatlah Kyungsoo yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria kearah Jongin.

 **.**

"Kami duluan. Sampai jumpa!" seru Baekhyun sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Ryeowook.

 **.**

 **BLAM**

 **.**

 _Hening_.

 **.**

Jongin melangkah pelan kearah Kyungsoo.

Menaruh sebuket bunga diatas meja, lalu, mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku sangat bersyukur, kau bisa selamat dari reruntuhan itu, sayang." Ucap Jongin. Matanya menatap lurus dan lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Sudah kutebak, kau membolos saat tahu bencana ini, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Dan, hei! Aku ini murid baik-baik! Aku tidak sampai hati berniat untuk membolos. Huh, enak saja. Sini, kau memang harus diberi hukuman, sayang!"

 **.**

Sesaat setelah Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyungsoo tergelak heboh karena digelitiki oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ahahaha... Jongin! Sudah! Ahahaha... Geli! Hahahaha... cukup – cukup! I-iya, aku percaya. Hah – huh..."

"Hm, kau sudah menyerah, ya? Aku minta hadiahku!" ujar Jongin seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

 **.**

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau mau minta apa?"

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Aku tidak percaya jika kau tidak tahu apa yang aku maksud ini, sayang."

"Harusnya, aku tahu akalmu itu, Jongin. Tapi... Hm, baiklah. Sini, mendekat!"

 **.**

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **CUP**

 **.**

"Permisi, anak muda. Aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi, aku ingin melihat anak muda yang tengah berbaring itu. Eh, kalau mereka anak muda... aku sudah tua? Tidak! Aku masih muda! Oke, permisi anak kecil!"

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan saling membuang muka yang mulai memerah malu. Tatkala mendengar suara _gila_ dari sang kakak dari Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Joonmyeon?

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, maklum.

Dia menyenggol pelan bahu suaminya.

"Ck, kau ini selalu saja menjahili adikmu."

 **.**

Sementara, yang bersangkutan hanya meringis dan menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo yang didekatnya ada Jongin.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Walaupun kau selalu mengesalkan, tapi, aku tetap sayang padamu, anak kecil. Melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi ingat dengan ibu dan ayah dulu. Huft..."

 **.**

Joonmyeon mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk meneteskan air matanya. Lagipula, di sini ada istri, dan _calon_ adik iparnya, bukan?

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan meninju pelan bahu kakaknya.

"Tidak usah menangis, _hyung_. Lagipula, aku juga tidak sampai tipis tertimpa, bukan?"

"Tapi, kau bisa semakin pendek, Kyung."

"Aku punya banyak cermin, _hyung_. Bahkan, kau dengan Jongin, masih tinggi Jongin. Sudah, mengakulah jika kau kalah, _hyung_!"

 **.**

Sementara itu, Yixing sudah tertawa melihat _pertengkaran_ _mulut_ tidak penting antara 2 kakak-adik ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah kali ini, Kyung. Tapi, tidak dengan selanjutnya!" ucap Joonmyeon seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya – percaya diri.

"Aku menurut sajalah. Oh iya, dimana _baby_ Anson?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sedang bersama ibu, ayah, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol." Sahut Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu – memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang tepat.

 **.**

" _Eng_ , s-sebenarnya, aku minta bantuan _seseorang_ untuk menyelamatkanmu dari reruntuhan itu."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan padangannya kearah Jongin. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin jika kau tidak mengetahuinya. Kau pasti mengetahuinya. Pikirkan saja sendiri," ucap Jongin dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Uh, oke. Nanti saja."

 **.**

Hening menyelimuti ruangan ini.

 **.**

"Aku sudah yakin, kau pasti selamat dari bencana itu, Kyung~" ucap Yixing seraya mengelus-elus surai hitam kecokelatan milik Kyungsoo. Empunya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Karena doa dari kalian semua. Terimakasih."

 **.**

Pada detik selanjutnya, keempat insan ini saling melempar candaan ringan dan mengobrol hangat.

 **.**

Sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata beraura positif tengah tersenyum manis di sudut ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kuharap, 'dia' tidak berambisi untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan keluarganya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

Aloha... sebelumnya maaf, disini gak ada serem-seremnya. Rileks dulu, oke? Kasih yang romens-romens. Dan, aku kasih ChanBaek untuk merayakan putusnya hubungan kapel gaib antara si Baek sama 'tante'

Makasih buat _readers_ , _followers, favs_ dan para _silent reader_. Yok, tobat :D

 ** _And,_**

 ** _Wanna to review, again?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kyung."_

"Hn."

 _"_ _Ugh, ayolah. Aku minta maaf. Jangan seperti itu."_

"Tidak mau. Bukankah kau bilang sendiri, akan selalu mengunjungiku? Ish, kau bohong. Aku marah."

 **.**

Makhluk itu menahan tawa gelinya, melihat sesosok manusia imut yang sedang _berpura-pura_ marah kepadanya. Penyebabnya juga hanya satu. _Dia_ tidak menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo untuk selalu melempar obrolan bahkan candaan dengannya. Terkadang, satu candaan bisa membuat keduanya – dua makhluk berbeda alam _, tentu saja_ – tergelak. Dan, semua sifat kekanakan Kyungsoo itu bisa membuat _dia_ lupa akan beban berat yang membuat dia harus menangis setiap harinya. Satu sisi, dia merasa gembira melihat keakraban Kyungsoo dengan keluarganya. Karena, demi apapun, kebahagiaan dan keharmonisan mereka itu membuat _dia_ merasa bahagia juga. Namun, disisi lainnya... Dia bingung. Karena, keakraban, kebahagiaan, dan keharmonisan keluarga mereka membuat _sosok jahat_ yang selalu meneror mereka berniat untuk menghancurkan semuanya.

 **.**

"Hei! Jangan melamun!"

 _Dia_ tersentak mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _A-ah, maafkan aku. Hehe... aku sedang memikirkan suatu hal saja."_

 **.**

Kyungsoo memang bisa melihat _sesuatu_ , mengulas atau menelisik kembali rentetan _roll_ kehidupan masa lalu, dan mengetahui kejadian yang akan datang. Baik dalam waktu dekat ataupun jauh.

Tapi, tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak mengerti hal yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara _dua dunia_ ini sekarang.

 **.**

 **CEKLEK**

 **.**

Saat mendengar ada yang memasuki ruangan rumah sakit ini, _dia_ tersentak dan pergi menghilang begitu saja. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Kau sudah bangun? Tadi jam tujuh, kau belum bangun. Ibu dan ayah pergi sarapan ke kantin sebentar. Ini, ibu bawakan bubur. Apakah kau ingin memakannya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat ibunya datang.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku ingin memakannya sekarang. Tapi..."

Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada perkataannya dan membuka mulutnya. Sang ibu menangkap kode yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo – lalu terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah. Ibu tahu, kau ingin ibu suapi, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang.

 **.**

"Pagi, sayang. Kau sudah bangun ternyata."

Saat Kyungsoo melahap suapan terakhirnya, sang ayah masuk sembari berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya. Lalu, mencium kening anak-istrinya bergantian.

"Ayah, kapan aku bisa kembali kerumah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ayahnya mengendikkan bahu. "Ayah tidak tahu, sayang. Mungkin, saat kesehatanmu benar-benar pulih." Jawabnya.

"Ibu! Itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk kearah meja disamping ranjangnya. Ibunya menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang anak. "Ah, ini novel dari Baekhyun. Dia bilang, kau ingin memilikinya, bukan? Nah, semalam, saat kau sudah terlelap, Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol memberikan ini untukmu." Jelas ibunya. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan heboh. " _Yeah_ ~ dia selalu tahu yang kuinginkan. Aku baca, ya, bu!" seru Kyungsoo. Ibunya mengangguk pelan.

Dan sekarang pria manis berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu terhanyut oleh novel yang tengah ia baca sekarang.

 **.**

Jongwoon melirik kearah pria cantik disebelahnya. Lalu, ia merangkul pria cantik itu dengan lembut.

"Kita beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon, _dear_." Ucap Jongwoon. Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tatapannya berubah sendu. "Aku yakin, jauh di lubuk hati mereka, mereka amat sangat merindukan ayah dan ibu kandungnya. Kita harus bersyukur, Siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _hyung_ memberikan kita kepercayaan untuk mengasuh dan menjaga mereka, disaat Siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa mereka berdua."

Jongwoon mengulas senyum tipis dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih serius membaca novel di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon memiliki kelebihan yang sangat tinggi. Hampir tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Hh~ aku kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang bisa melihat _dunia berbeda_ , masa lalu, dan masa yang akan mendatang. Sementara, Joonmyeon memiliki tingkat kecerdasan otak diatas orang pada umumnya. Kecerdasan itu, seakan memacunya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Termasuk diantaranya, berkutat selama berjam-jam diruangan yang penuh oleh cairan kimia. Seperti tersugesti oleh perkataan orang disekitarnya, yang menuntut dia harus memfungsikan kecerdasannya secara maksimal."

 **.**

Ryeowook memandangi suaminya yang telah menyudahi perkataannya. Matanya menerawang keatas. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mau tidak mau, Ryeowook ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, sayang. Aku bahagia karena mereka. Mereka berdua lebih berharga dari apapun. Aku, tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua yang aku fikirkan tentang dua anak itu. Aku sangat bahagia."

Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas dan mengecup keningnya. "Mereka adalah pemberian paling berharga selama hidup kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hahahah... apakah kalian yakin dengan yang kalian ucapkan? Kebahagiaan? Bahagia? Bahkan, aku bisa menghancurkan semua itu dengan sekali hembusan nafas. Berbahagialah dulu sekarang. Dan aku akan menghancurkannya nanti..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Geraman makhluk tak kasat mata beraura negative itu kembali berpendar._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sayang."

"..."

"Sayang."

"..."

"Sayang!"

"Hn."

"Sayaaang..."

"Hng."

 **.**

"Terserahmu sajalah! Aku pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri saja! Joonmyeon jelek!" Yixing menggerutu seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pertanda kesal. Dia menyempatkan untuk mencibir kearah Joonmyeon – yang tengah sibuk dengan cairan kimianya – sebelum berjalan dengan _ogah-ogahan_ kearah pintu.

 **.**

 **BLAM**

 **.**

Pintunya dibanting.

Dari luar, Joonmyeon dapat mendengar suara istrinya,

 _"_ _JOONMYEON JELEEEK!"_

 **.**

Joonmyeon terkikik geli. Dia senang melihat istrinya yang bersikap manja dan _childish_ seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon sengaja mendiamkan dan _berpura-pura_ mengacuhkan Yixing. Karena, hari ini, tepat dimana hari istimewa sedang berjalan seiring langkahnya sang waktu. Hari ini, adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima tahun. Dan hari ini juga, tepat dimana istri cantiknya itu berulang tahun 24 tahun. Memberi 'kejutan' yang berkesan, tidak salah 'kan? Lagipula, Joonmyeon bosan. Setiap merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan, dan ulang tahun pria cantiknya itu, selalu saja pergi keluar makan di restoran mewah.

 _Monoton._

Terlalu _mainstream_.

Dan rencana Joonmyeon kali ini adalah, membuat istrinya itu marah dan kesal sendiri. Lalu, dia akan memberikan kejutan, disaat Yixing benar-benar kesal dan marah padanya. Tentu saja, kedua orangtua angkatnya dan adik serta _calon_ adik iparnya, bahkan, duo _happy virus_ itu diminta untuk mengikuti rencana _gila_ dari Joonmyeon.

 **.**

"Tunggu saja kejutanku, sayang~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aloha, semuanya :D apa kabar? Semoga baik. Oke, kali ini aku bawain _chapter_ yang agak ngebosenin. Soalnya, Carl nge- _planning_ /? Untuk 1-3 _chapter_ , dihilangin dulu ketegangannya. Yekali, Carl tega setiap _chapter_ nyeremin terus -,-

 **Balesan Ripiuw :***

 **.35** Hng... Thanks udah jadi mood boster aku untuk lanjutin ff ini :* makasih juga udah suruh aku cepet apdet (mana pake ngancem lagi -_-) Semoga gak kecewa sama chapter ini ya :)

nichi : Halo :D aku emang punya indra keenam. Tapi, takut kasih tau ke mama-papa -_- Iya, emang keren tapi - hngg - kayak serasa sesuatu gitu/? Makasih review nya ya :*

 **9** : Oke, ini udah dilanjut ;)

kjmgdszyx :Eh o_O iyakah? berarti kita mengalami hal yang sama :" aduuuhh... seneng deh kalo kamu suka :*

 **fururu fuyu :** Hai, :"3 serem kah? gak seserem didunia nyata kok, saeng :"D Btw, maaf aku late update :"

 **MissMoretz** : Ahahaha :"D iyadong... ini juga langsung apdet 3 chapter :" soalnya, aku lama gak apdet :"

 **AnakBaik** : Aduuuhh... kita sehati :* emang aku ada pikiran kalo ntar si BabyAnson diculik sama dedemit itu/? seru kah? tunggu aja lanjutannya. Aku juga penasaran /eh/

 **kerdus susu** : Ayy... aku malah salfok ke uname kamu :"3 btw, thanks yaahh... emang ada beberapa pengalaman pribadi yang aku masukin kesini -_- Jangan baca malem-malem dong... baca nya tengah malem aja /serah deh -_-/

 **xxxKewrellaxxx** : Haduh, aku emang orangnya greget XD iya, aku punya indera keenam. Btw, jangan panggil kakak dong :' Daku lahir tahun 2003 :"

 **the-dancing-petals** : AW! AW! AW! /kesannya ambigu -_-/ IYA KAK! MAKASIH ATAS TUTORIAL MEMAKAI KEMBEN YANG BENAR YAH/? INI DAKU UDAH APDET 3 CHAP LAGI. LANGSUNG! okeh, kepslok kepijak babyAnson -_- Aku sayang kamu :* /-_-/

 **BabyCoffee99** : aaaaaaaaa... ini udah dilanjutin kok ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Review terus ya :*

AKU SAYANG SAMA YANG NGE-REVIEW, KOK :"

 _Regards,_

 _CarolineaKim_


	8. Chapter 8

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **Rated. Genre [T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

Yixing memindah-mindah _channel_ televisinya dengan brutal. Maklum, dia masih kesal dengan suaminya yang satu itu. Orangnya memang sangat menyebalkan. "Kenapa, sih, dia tidak sekalian menikah dengan tabung reaksi kimia _tersayang_ itu?" gerutunya sambil terkadang menghentakkan kaki karena kesal. Ia tak habis pikir. Perasaan, baru saja, kemarin lusa dia menangis layaknya anak sekolah dasar karena adiknya tertimpa reruntuhan sekolah. Tapi, sekarang dia sibuk dengan semua tabung-tabung dan rumus-rumus? Hh~ mimpi apa sebenarnya Joonmyeon semalam?

"Lalu, aku harus apa? _Baby_ Anson sedang menginap di rumah ayah dan ibu. Kyungsoo masih dirumah sakit dijaga Jongin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlibur. Lalu, aku akan menghilangkan bosan bersama siapa?" Yixing menjadi kesal sendiri seraya melempar bantal sofa kesembarang arah. "Joonmyeon memang membosankan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yixingie sayang."

"..."

"Yixingie sayang~"

"..."

"Sayang. Tadi, katanya, ingin kutemani."

"Hng..."

"Sayang."

"..."

"Sayang."

"Hn!"

"Yasudahlah. Kau tidak mau menoleh padaku dan berbicara padaku. Aku pergi saja. Mau mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan Sehun, Yifan, Minseok, dan Jongdae. Kau jaga rumah sendirian, ya. Selamat tinggal!"

 **.**

 **BLAM**

 **.**

Yixing menganga tidak percaya. Padahal 'kan, dia hanya ingin _mencari perhatian_ dengan suaminya itu. Tapi, suaminya itu langsung pergi? Padahal – biasanya – Joonmyeon pergi dengan mengecup kening Yixing. Tapi, tadi? Astaga. Yixing serasa ingin menimpuk Joonmyeon menggunakan apapun di dekatnya.

"Joonmyeon jelek. Tega sekali dia meninggalkan aku sendirian. Biarlah, aku tidak akan memasak makan malam untuk dia nanti!" cibir Yixing.

 **.**

 **PET!**

 **.**

"AAAA...!"

 **.**

Teriakan ' _girly'_ keluar spontan dari mulut Yixing. Lampu mati. Gelap gulita, tidak ada secercah cahaya barang sedikitpun. Ini 'kan, masih musim semi. Mengapa listrik mati secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Yixing sial lagi. Sudah ditinggal Joonmyeon, listrik mati dimalam seperti ini?

Yah, memang terasa menyeramkan.

Bayangkan, dirumah semegah ini, dimana para pelayan hanya bekerja sampai waktu petang saja. Yixing ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Listrik mati. Gelap gulita. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu gerak-geriknya sendiri. Ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia rasakan.

 **.**

Perlahan, bibirnya bergetar. Matanya memanas, suaranya memanggil lirih sang suami.

"J-joonmyeon. _Hiks_... Tolong aku. _Hiks..._ Kau jahat meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku takut."

Dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. _Semisalnya_ , ada _sesuatu_ yang _mengganggu_ dirinya, dia bersumpah, tidak akan bergerak barang sedikitpun. Cukup, dia muak mengalami kejadian _aneh_ selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

 **.**

Yixing masih terisak dan berusaha refleks dengan _apapun_ yang terjadi.

Angin dingin perlahan membelai kulit halusnya. Membuat pria cantik ini merinding. Ia tak habis pikir, dimusim semi ini, angin dingin masih saja berhembus.

Dan...

Sentuhan tangan halus nan lentik seakan mengelus pelan lengannya. Ia juga merasakan ada yang seperti meniup daun telinganya. Ia bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

 **.**

 _"_ _Apakah kau bersiap akan melihatku malam ini, Yixing? Tidak ada siapapun dirumah ini. Maka aku akan menemanimu dengan semua rasa ketakutan di dalam hatimu."_

 **.**

"AAAAAAA...! PERGI KAU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH! KALAU KAU INGIN BALAS DENDAM, BALASLAH DENDAM DENGAN JOONMYEON SAJA. AKU KESAL DENGANNYA. SUDAH, MAKAN JOONMYEON SAJA. AKU TIDAK ENAK."

 **.**

 _Geez, dikiranya, setan suka memakan yang enak-enak?_

 **.**

 _"_ _Tapi, aku ingin bersamamu. Hihihi~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **TIDAAAAAAAKKK...!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK**

Ada yang mendorong Yixing dari atas ranjangnya hingga terjatuh menyentuh lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hiks_. Kalian jahat. Aku salah apa dengan kalian, sampai kalian semua mengerjaiku? Aku ketakutan setengah mati! _Hiks..._ "

 **.**

Yixing menangis didada seorang pria manis. Pria itu senyum-senyum sendiri, sesekali matanya menyapu ruangan yang telah penuh oleh orang lain.

"Hei, Yixing _gege_ , kau bukannya menyambut aku, ayah, dan ibu dengan kecupan dipipi, kau malah menangis dipelukan ibu. Ayolah, jangan manja." Suara halus seorang pria menyapa gendang telinganya. "Tapi, salah kalian sendiri! Datang-datang bukannya memelukku, malah menakutiku! Kau juga manja, Zitao!" bantah Yixing sebal. Dia masih sibuk menumpahkan ketakutannya dipelukan ibunya – Henry. Zhoumi, sang ayah hanya tersenyum kecil menatap anak sulungnya itu.

Ryeowook melepaskan perlahan pelukan antara Yixing dan Henry. Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Henry. Sementara, yang menangkap kode, sibuk menahan tawa.

"Hei, Yixing sayang. Kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Ryeowook. Yixing menggeleng.

"Ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu dan ulangtahun pernikahanmu dengan Joonmyeon. Yang kelima."

 **.**

Yixing terdiam dan berusaha memproses kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook. Jadi, kalau hari ini adalah hari spesial. Maka...

"JADI KALIAN SEMUA MENGERJAIKU?"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk.

"Tadi, listriknya mati. Siapa yang mematikannya?"

"Kami."

 **.**

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia dikerjai?

"KALIAN TEGA SEKALIIII!"

Gelakan tawa menggema dirumah megah bak istana milik Joonmyeon dan dirinya ini. Tidak terlalu banyak tamu. Hanya Yifan, Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae, Heechul dan Hankyung – orangtua Baekhyun.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Jadi, dari tadi pagi, dia sudah dikerjai. Begitukah?

 **.**

Henry meraih lembut dagu Yixing dan mengecup kedua pipi anaknya ini dengan sayang.

"Yixing sayang, hari ini, kau telah berumur 24 tahun sekarang. Kau juga sudah lima tahun hidup bersama dengan Joonmyeon. Kalian telah dikaruniai seorang anak. Sungguh, hal seperti itu membuat ayah dan ibu merasa bahagia. Kau mengerti, sayang?"

Yixing menatap ibunya. Mata lembut penuh kasih sayang ibunya itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Dibelakang, Zhoumi mengulas senyum penuh akan kebahagiaan.

"Aku sayang kalian berdua!"

Yixing menghambur kepelukan ayah dan ibunya.

 **.**

" _Ekhem_. Bisakah _gege_ tidak melupakan eksistensiku disini? Aku tidak dianggap, begitu? Kau tega sekali dengan adikmu."

Yixing beralih menatap Zitao yang tengah pura-pura merajuk. Lalu, dia terkekeh dan meraih Zitao – memeluknya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

 **.**

"Selamat ulangtahun, Yixing _gege_!"

 **.**

Seruan seseorang membuat Yixing menoleh.

"Kyungsoo! Terimakasih. Ah! Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum yang terpatri jelas diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi, aku belum sanggup berjalan, sepertinya. Masih harus di kontrol." Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba, Yixing mengingat sesuatu dan membisiki Kyungsoo,

 **.**

 _"_ _Kyung, kakakmu yang jelek itu mana? Rencana dia sukses membuatku jantungan."_

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbahak dikursi rodanya.

"Oh. Orangnya ada. Sebentar."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo – dengan perlahan – mengerakkan kursi rodanya. Semua pasang mata yang ada diruangan itu mengikuti arah kemana Kyungsoo akan menghampiri kakaknya yang satu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, muncullah Joonmyeon yang mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo ketengah ruangan.

Saat tubuh suaminya itu tampak, Yixing merasa senang. Tapi, disatu sisi, dia serasa ingin menendang Joonmyeon. Gila saja. Sudah tahu, Yixing itu penakut seperti Zitao. Masih saja, suaminya itu bertingkah seperti anak remaja yang sedang merayakan _sweet seventeen_ -nya dengan _sok_ meriah.

 **.**

"Hai, sayang."

Joonmyeon melambai kecil kearah Yixing dengan senyum _sok_ _innocent_ miliknya.

"Hng. Joonmyeon jelek." Desis Yixing.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tampan."

"Aku yang tampan!"

"Kau itu cantik, sayang."

 **.**

Terdengar gelak tawa dari segala penjuru rumah mewah ini. Membuat Yixing menjadi malu sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah, _gege_!" Zitao berseru dan tertawa lepas.

 **.**

"Iya, iya. Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padaku. Skenario kalian bagus juga." Dengus Yixing.

"Kami memang memiliki bakat seperti itu." Suara itu terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Suara Luhan.

Gelak tawa kembali bergema. Sementara, Luhan memasang tampang tak bersalah.

"Aku tidak yakin kau datang kesini, sepupuku. Ternyata, kau ikut merencanakannya juga, huh?"

 **.**

"Eng, aku ingin bertanya. Yang tadi menyentuh dan berbisik padaku saat dikamar, siapa?" tanya Yixing.

Tawa terbahak terdengar dari belakang Jongin dan Kyungsoo. _Duo happy virus_ itu terbahak dan memegangi perutnya. Membuat Yixing berfikir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Gyahahaha... Huh, oke. Perutku sakit." Baekhyun menyudahi tawanya dan menyeka setitik air mata di sudut matanya – akibat tertawa.

 **.**

"Aku yang melakukannya. Hei, _gege_! Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku tidak bersalah disini. Salahkan yang membuat skenario itu! Sepupuku, Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang notabene suami tersayangmu!"

Sekali lagi, Yixing berencana ingin menendang suaminya itu.

 **.**

"Kalian jahat sekali. Astaga. Lalu, kau juga menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendorongku dari atas tempat tidur, Myeon? Bokongku sakit!" protes Yixing.

 **.**

 _Hening_

 **.**

Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin saling bertukar pandang. Mereka sama sekali tidak menaruh bagian _'menendang Yixing dari atas tempat tidur'_ di dalam skenario itu. Seisi ruangan benar-benar hening.

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol. Tadi yang masuk ke kamar Yixing dan Joonmyeon hanya dirinya. Chanyeol saja daritadi masih sibuk menjahili Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat lampu dimatikan. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika tiang listrik satu itu yang melakukannya.

 **.**

"Eng, a-anu. _Gege_ , aku tidak mendorongmu samasekali. Aku hanya menyentuh tanganmu dan berbisik. Lagipula, aku mana tega mendorongmu seperti itu?"

 **.**

Hening kembali menyergap seisi ruangan. Tidak ada suara samasekali. Yang ada hanya kebisuan.

"Itu tidak ada dalam skenario kami sama sekali. Jika _baby_ Anson mengerti saja, dia akan mengatakan seperti yang kami lakukan, _gege_." Ucap Zitao sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Anson yang tengah bermanja dipelukannya.

Yixing meneguk _saliva_ -nya susah payah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Ada yang melakukannya lagi, Kyung!"_

Kyungsoo menoleh kesebelah kananya. Tampaklah sosok tak kasat mata berdiri disana. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan luar biasa dan tangannya bergetar meremas kemeja Kyungsoo.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu! sungguh!"_

Kyungsoo menyayukan pandangannya. Skenario macam apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh _tangan-tangan asing_ itu sekarang?

Saat dia akan membuka mulutnya dan menoleh, sosok itu sudah menghilang – membuat Kyungsoo mendesah halus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PET!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampunya kembali padam.

 **.**

"A-apakah, i-ini juga skenariomu, Myeon?" tanya Yixing gemetaran sembari meremas lengan Joonmyeon.

"Sungguh, kami tidak merencanakan hal seperti ini samasekali. Dalam skenario kami – harusnya – selepas tadi, kita berpesta dihalaman depan." Jelas Joonmyeon. Sukses membuat raut ketakutan diwajah semua orang.

Hanya secercah cahaya dari ponsel mereka masing-masing dan beberapa lilin yang dari awal sudah dinyalakan.

 **.**

 **PRANG**

 **.**

Teriakan Minseok dari sudut ruangan membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah kesana.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Vas bunga itu jatuh begitu saja." Jawab Minseok dengan gemetaran. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremat-remat tangan Jongdae.

 **.**

"CEPAT MENJAUH! JANGAN ADA YANG BERADA DITENGAH-TENGAH!" pekik Kyungsoo histeris.

 **.**

 **PYARRR**

 **.**

 _Lagi_.

Lampu hias gantung yang besar dan indah itu jatuh tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"I-ini bukan skenario kami!" seru Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

Histeris. Saking histerisnya, mereka semua tidak dapat berkata-kata. Kejadian ini benar-benar diluar kendali! Skenario ini... entah siapa yang sedang memainkan skenario ini. Semuanya _blank_. Mereka seakan-akan dikendalikan oleh – siapapun itu. Mereka dikendalikan! Sesuatu – entah apa – telah memainkan skenario diluar dugaan. Skenario yang benar-benar hebat. Skenario yang dapat memaksa mereka untuk mundur satu langkah. Saat skenario itu kembali terjadi... mereka mundur satu langkah lagi. Hingga, sesuatu itu membuat mereka sukses jatuh kedasar jurang ketakutan. Ketakutan yang selalu menghantui mereka.

Kejadian aneh ini... membuat mereka gila.

 **.**

 **.**

"A-apakah kalian mendengar sesuatu?"

Perkataan Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

 **.**

Suara kecipak air, tamparan udara dingin yang bersuara dan seakan menusuk mereka... Suara gesekan antara logam dengan logam, suara dentingan kaca, hingga suara seretan langkah kaki.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...

Membuat mereka seakan berada didalam kukungan benteng-benteng ketakutan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Itupun kalau masih ada yang mau ff ini dilanjutin :" hehe)_

 **.**

Yeee... UTS KELAR! /tebar menyan/

Huft, chapter 8 ini hampir 2 minggu aku telantarkan :" Soalnya disuruh buat tugas macem-macem.

Btw, aku juga sempet ilang _mood_ gegara lagi ada masalah sama sahabat. Ya intinya, kita gak sejalan gitu ;_; gakuku ganana, _hiks..._

Nih, aku juga lagi pengen bales _review_ dari kalian (._.)"

Ini balesan reviewnya :*

 **MaiXingYeol1027** : Pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab di _chapter_ ini, ya, _dear_ ;) aku kelas 7 SMP :D /ketahuan bocah -_-/ Aku sempet liat di bio kamu, kalau kamu lahiran tahun 2003, ya? Sama juga, sih. Tapi, kamu udah kelas 8 T^T. Oke, ini _next_ nya ya... Jangan bosen-bosen _review_ terus, _dear_ :*

 **xxxKewrellaxxx** : **[Chapter 5]** Makasiiihh, _dear_... Iyakah? Syukur deh, kalo gitu :"3 **[Chapter 6]** Aku juga sempet ngakak waktu baca ulang bagian itu :v Iya, kasian Kyungsoo kalo gak selamat. Entar, yang jadi kakak aku siapa, dong? /dor -_-/ **[Chapter 7]** Pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab di _chapter_ ini, _dear..._ hayo, seneng kemarin _fluffy-fluffy_ walaupun rada _nyebelin_. Sekarang, gimana? :"3 perubahan drastis dari _chapter_ sebelumnya. :v Jangan bosen _review_ , ya, _dear..._ 3

 **HappyHeichou** : Hai, juga :D salam kenal yaa... He'eh, aku punya indera keenam._. Bisa. Emang bisa. Dari kecil, kok. Malahan waktu kecil dulu lebih serem. Misalnya kayak, waktu umur 3 tahun, aku teriak-teriak ada hujan gitu. Padahal musim kemarau. Dan, aku ngobrol sama sepupu aku. Padahal, dia udah gaada sebelum aku lahir._. Pokoknya, emang nyeremin sih kalau aku inget-inget. Padahal, pas ngalamin mah biasa aja :v Jangan bosen _review_ , ya, _dear_... :D

 **.35** : Aloh, kak Ajeng :v jangan baca malem hari, atuh. Bacanya pas tengah malem :v aku aja udah mulai kena insomnia nih . Btw, _big thanks for you, dear..._ karena kamu sering terror aku di _facebook_ dan suka semangatin aku (^_^) iya, aku ambil dari beberapa kisah nyata. Jangan bosen _review_ , _dear_ :"3 _terror aku terus, ya..._

 **BabyCoffee99** : nanti... nantii... nah, aku belum tahu _happy ending_ atau enggak :v soalnya banyak genre yang belum kedapetan porsinya disini :v judulnya aja, _black machine_. Tapi, gaada mesin-mesin nya sama sekali dari chapter 1. Soalnya, bagian _Sci-fi_ nya belum kebagian porsi. Bagian _tragedy_ dan _adventure_ juga belum. Makanya, ff ini _multi chapter_. Jangan bosen _review_ , ya, _dear_ ;)

 **Me** : Hai... /lambai-lambai tangan sambil nari _hawaii_ /gak/ Disini ceritanya Kyungsoo indigo ._. kalau aku cuma punya Indera keenam. Cuma bisa lihat yang _'sesuatu'_. Makasih, yaa... Ini idenya dadakan kok._.V Makasih semangatnya :'D aku terharu. Doa'in aja semoga bisa _fast update_ ;D

 **Elsaseptiana20** : Halo ^^ Aih, makasih, ya. Awalnya aku agak ragu nulis ff yang beberapa bagiannya itu salah satu part kehidupan aku (._.)" Iya, ini ff M-Preg. Tuh, kayak Mami Kibum dan Papih Siwon yang jadi ortu kandungnya Suho-Kyungsoo, tapi, udah gaada. /sungkem ke mami Kibum dan papi Siwon/ Ini adalah kejutannyaaaa~ Hehe ^^ aku mah apa atuh, jadi author paling _absurd_ disini. Revieq lagi yaa...

 **.**

Adakah yang terlewat? (._.)"

Mungkin balesan review terlalu panjang :v

Oh iya, mungkin ada yang tanya pertanyaan pribadi kayak, _"kamu umur berapa?" "kamu kelas berapa?"_ atau _"punya sosmed gak?" "tinggal dimana?"_

Jadi, umur aku tepat 12 tahun waktu bulan Agustus kemarin. Aku kelas 7 SMP. Aku punya sosmed. FB aku 'Marshanda Shafa Earthlings' _(Plis jangan ketawain nama fb aku -_-_ ) IG aku mrshndshf_ _(follow, heyaq :3_ ) LINE marshanda_shafa21 ( _temen daku di LINE dikit ._._ ) Terus, kalau ada waktu, boleh kok main-main ke blog aku ;) URLnya A

Aku tinggal di Yogyakarta (._.)" adakah disini yang juga tinggal di Yogya? Kalau ada, ketemuan yuk :3

Biar lebih akrab sih, ya aku punya banyak panggilan. Panggil aku Carl boleh. Chacha boleh. Sha juga boleh. Atau, Acha.

 _And Last..._

 _Wanna to review, dear?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 _In other place (and world)_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakak! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"KAU TAHU APA, HAH?!"

 **.**

Sosok yang menjadi objek bentakan itu tersentak dan menangis. Lalu, bersimpuh didepan sosok satunya.

"Kumohon, kak. Mereka tidak mengerti apapun! Kumohon maafkanlah mereka! Kumohon, kak."

 **.**

Jujur, sosok yang dipanggil 'kakak' itu sedikit terenyuh mendengar permintaan sang adik. Apalagi, saat melihat sang adik bersimpuh seraya menangis. Tapi, hatinya sudah terlanjur beku. Sudah terlanjur sekeras batu. Hatinya tidak bisa diluluhkan sama sekali.

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, tidak! Jangan berani membantahku! Atau aku akan..."

"Akan apa?" sela sang adik.

"Kau akan mencelakakan Kyungsoo? Iya? Kau sudah berapa kali mengatakannya untuk mengancamku seperti itu, kak? Berapa kali? Dia punya salah apa? Salah apa? Katakan padaku sekarang, kakak!"

Kakaknya terdiam. Matanya kembali menyalang – memerah marah. Adiknya sudah tahu itu. Jauh dimata kakaknya, hanya ada dendam dan amarah.

"Kau tahu salah dia? Salah dia, MENGAPA DIA BISA MELIHAT DUNIA DIBALIK DUNIANYA SEKARANG? DIA MAU APA? KAU TIDAK BISA BERFIKIR, HAH?!" bentak kakaknya lagi.

"ITU SUDAH TAKDIRNYA! SUDAH TAKDIR! APAKAH KAU INGIN MELAWAN TAKDIR? KAU BISA APA? MAMPU APA UNTUK MELAWAN TAKDIR WALAU SEDIKIT? KAU YANG TIDAK BISA BERFIKIR, KAK!"

 **.**

 **PLAKK**

 **.**

Sang kakak menampar bebas pipi adiknya. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Rasa egois dan dendam kembali membuncah dirinya. Bahkan pada adiknya yang memiliki hati selembut kapas.

 **.**

Dia mencengkram kuat kedua rahang adiknya. Membuat sang adik merintih sakit.

"Dengar..." desisinya berbahaya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melawanku! Aku sudah mengatakannya berapa kali, hm? Aku bisa melawan takdir. Aku sangat bisa. Bahkan takdir terbesar sekalipun. Aku tidak memperdulikan wujudku yang sudah tidak memiliki raga lagi. Aku tahu dan sadar, ragaku telah hancur. Ragaku telah lenyap. Tapi, tidak dengan jiwaku. Camkan itu! Satu lagi, teruslah bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo. Itu menguntungkanku!"

 **.**

 **BRUK**

 **.**

Ia mendorong adiknya begitu saja – hingga adiknya kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

Hatinya sudah perih melihat sang kakak seperti itu. Matanya telah banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Tetapi, percuma!

Semuanya percuma!

Bagaimanapun, tidak akan ada yang bisa meluluhkan hati kakaknya itu. Kecuali...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _In obvious dimension..._

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuatu itu sangat mengerikan.

Amat sangat mengerikan.

 **.**

 _Bukan!_

Bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan.

Bukan sesosok makhluk mengerikan atau semacamnya.

Tapi, sebuah benda tajam berjalan sendiri.

Pisau begerigi sepanjang 11 sentimeter.

 **.**

Joonmyeon dan Yixing bersumpah, mereka tidak memiliki pisau mengerikan seperti itu dirumah.

Aura mencekam menyelimuti setiap inchi tubuh mereka.

 **.**

"Jangan panik."

Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Matanya awas kesegala arah. Ia melihat 'sosok' yang tengah memegang pisau berbahaya itu menyeringai sadis.

Dia berkata begitu karena perintah sosok beraura positif disebelahnya.

 **.**

 _"_ _Jangan panik. Katakan pada semua orang jangan panik. 'Dia' menyukai suasana panik dan akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Suruh semua orang diam. Jika nanti aku menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu, lakukanlah sesuai perintahku!"_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hei, Kyungsoo. Semua yang ada disini akan mati. Tapi, sayang mereka tidak bisa melihatku dan mendengarku. Hanya bisa melihat terror dariku." Suara sosok beraura negatif_

Kyungsoo menggeram dan berusaha tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, sekarang suruh semua orang tertawa!"_

"Cepat tertawa! Ini demi keselamatan kita semua! Bayangkan saja kalian melihat adegan lucu di televisi."

 **.**

Semua orang bingung, tetapi, tetap melakukannya. Dan ruangan itu langsung penuh oleh gelak tawa. Mereka tidak berpura-pura. Mereka benar-benar membayangkan seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 _"_ _HEI! HEI! Ada apa ini? mengapa kalian semua menertawakanku?"_ geram sosok itu. Dia mulai linglung.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu!"

 **.**

Sosok itu berhenti.

Ia masih mendengar gelak tawa dari ruangan ini.

 **.**

 _"_ _Itu karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu!"_

 _"_ _Itu karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu!"_

 _"_ _Itu karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu!"_

 _"_ _Itu karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu!"_

 _._

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, kendalikan emosimu!"_**

 _Ibunya..._

 ** _"_** ** _KAU TAHU? CALON ADIK KITA MENINGGAL, KAK! KAU TIDAK BISA MENGENDALIKAN EMOSIMU SAMA SEKALI!"_**

 _Adiknya, yang bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo..._

 ** _"_** ** _Maksud dari semua ini apa? Hiks... kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu samasekali! Hiks... Sahabat kita kehilangan nyawa!"_**

 _Suara sahabatnya..._

 ** _"_** ** _Hh~ a-aku b-berpesan padamu. Hh~ k-kendalikanlah e-emosimu. S-semua terjadi, k-karena k-kau t-tidak bisa m-mengendalikan e-emosimu. Selamat t-tinggal. Aku men-mencintaimu. Hh~"_**

 _Kekasih tercintanya._

 **.**

Rentetan _roll film_ kehidupan berputar kembali dikepalanya. Ia merasa pusing sekarang.

Dia tahu, penyebab semua ini karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia seorang yang egois dan pendendam. Dia payah! Tapi, semua api yang menjadi kekuatan jahat dan hati sekeras batunya adalah pelampiasan dari rasa penyesalan.

Semua salah!

 **.**

 _"_ _ARGHHH!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hening..._

Lampu kembali hidup.

Sekarang, tinggallah angin musim semi menyapa hangat.

Tapi, Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan aura negative tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo yakin, 'dia' akan kembali datang membawa _pesan mengerikan_ untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa bosan – dan mungkin, itu akan berlanjut sampai apa yang 'dia' inginkan tercapai.

Egois.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap lekat satu-persatu wajah semua orang diruangan ini yang masih menegang kaku dan gemetar ketakutan. "Sepertinya, mereka masih _shock_."

Kali ini, sosok itu yang mengangguk. _"Ya, aku mengerti. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak ketakutan dan shock saat melihat pisau bergerigi sepanjang 11 cm itu berjalan sendiri? Maafkan kakakku, ya."_ Nadanya penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti." Jawab Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sorry for late update_ :(

Carl habis UAS – seminggu yang lalu. Ada tiga mapel yang dapet nilai dibawah KKM :v Dan, tumben-tumben, ulangan Bahasa Jawa sama Matematika diatas KKM :v Bersyukur banget :v Udah itu aja :v

 **Balesan** ** _review_** :

 **Elsaseptiana20** : Kamu bakal nemuin rahasia dari semua rahasia di ff ini sesuai seiringnya waktu XD Pokoknya, ini bakalan panjaaaaang banget. Sepanjang anunya papi Junmen /tobatlah kau, nak -_-/ Pokoknya, nanti lama-kelamaan bakal terungkap kok :D _Review_ lagi, ya...

 **Kim Yungzie** : Halo juga, Kak! Aih, gapapa, kok. Aku malah lebih suka sama orang yang sksd, karena aku juga gitu XD. Oh, itu. Kalau Indigo itu bisa lihat dunia dibalik dunia, masa lalu, dan kemungkinan besar, masa mendatang. Ini juga bisa tahu apa yang terjadi misalnya, 5 menit lagi akan terjadi suatu hal. Nah, kebanyakan orang indigo ini IQnya tinggi. Terus, bisa jadi dia frustasi karena kemampuan dia. Kalau indera keenam _(kayak aku)_ itu, cuma bisa ngeliat 'sesuatu' terus, komunikasi. Udah itu aja. Orang yang punya indera keenam ini hidupnya masih berjalan normal, sebenernya. Soalnya, yang dia lihat enggak terlalu mengerikan. _Happy Ending_? Hm, aku juga belum tahu bagaimana _ending_ nya nanti (ToT). Masalah siapa yang ganggu mereka itu, aku udah mikirin siapa. Tapi, gatau mau pake nama siapa (ToT) kamu mau nyumbang gak? Kalau bisa, sih, cewek ( _idol Korean_ ) atau cowok, tapi, statusnya _bottom/uke (idol Korean juga)_. Nah, terus kenapa mereka bisa mati, kamu tunggu pada _chapter_ - _chapter_ yang akan datang. Tepatnya, saat _genre sci-fi_ sudah mulai masuk :D Oh iya, ini juga balasan _review_ terpanjang, lho (+_+) _Gamsahamnida, Eonnie! Review_ lagi, yaa...

 **HappyHeichou** : Iya XD, aku kelas 7 SMP. Emangnya, kakak _liner_ berapa? Gapapa, kali... Aku mah orangnya dijamin bisa akrab sama siapa aja XD aku kan orangnya sksd, cerewet, banyak tingkah lagi. Itu, sifat di dunia nyata XD Bisa lihat masa kecil? Maksudnya? (._.)" Kapan bisa selesai dari gangguan hantu? Tunggu aja pada _part_ _final_ XD ( _kelamaan, woy_ ). Ya, tunggu deh. _Happy ending_? Duh, kok banyak yang minta _happy ending_ dan jangan _death chara_? XD Masalah ini, aku gatau. Aku 'kan orangnya sadis XD enggak, enggak. Diusahain _happy ending_ , kok. _Review_ lagi, _dear..._

 **.35** : Kak Ajeng :'v Aduduh, elu bacanya jangan pas subuh, atuh. Aku aja ngetik ini pas tengah malem (=_=)" #BiarKekinian :'v Btw, aku lagi heran, padahal, balesan _review_ ini aku tulis di , dan uname kamu utuh/? Tapi, pas udah di _publish_ ffnya, nama kamu Cuma **.35** (=_=)" Nyeremin, ya/? Dan, terror aku lagi dong di Facebook (ToT) FB sepi nih, kamu enggak nongol (=_=)" _Review_ _again_ , ya...

 **OneTen** : Eiyo :'v okeh, kita senasib :v the-dancing-petals _senpai_ atau _sunbae_ dan sejenisnya itu, padahal udah aku terror lewat PM :v Mana waktu kita ngobrol di PM gapernah woles :v Yok ketemuan :v Di taman pintar(?) di malioboro (?) atau di Gembiraloka(?) /nda/ _Review_ lagi, ya~

 **MaiXingYeol1027** : Maaf ini lama lanjutnya, ya. Kamu boleh tabok aku deh(?) :v Btw, aduh, aku juga pengen ikut akselerasi kayak kamu deh. Kita kan seumuran, bat, kamu udah kelas 8 XD aku pengeeen. Duh, apa dayaku yang masih kelas 7, pendek lagi(?) wkwk. _Review_ lagi, ya~

 **Guest** : Iya, aku udah berusaha untuk ngebujuk 'dia' untuk berhenti ngendaliin Fukuda. _TBH,_ sampe sekarang, menurut aku, Fukuda itu bukan Fukuda yang dulu. Dia bedaaaa banget. Kayaknya, emang makhluk itu enggak mau lepas dari Fukuda. Sampe aku pernah ketakutan sendiri dan, _well_ , aku sempet ngalamin suatu kejadian yang enggak pernah aku lupain sampe kapanpun. _Review_ lagi ya~

.

.

.

 _Sign,_

 _CarolineaKim_


	10. Chapter 10

_Terkadang, kemampuan dan kejeniusan seseorang – yang dipandang hebat oleh orang lain – justru, membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Kemampuan lain dari yang lain itu hebat. Bahkan, kau bisa terlihat 'Wah' diantara beberapa orang – jika seandainya, kau disejajarkan oleh mereka._

 _Aku tak habis fikir. Mengapa aku dilahirkan se-jenius ini? Aku berharap, aku itu mempunyai pola fikiran yang sama. Sejajar. Biasa saja._

 _Karena, ke-jeniusan-ku itu menyiksa diriku. Aku rasa, itu bukanlah sebuah kemampuan dan kejeniusan dalam diriku. Melainkan, sebuah malapetaka bagi diriku._

 _... dan orang banyak dimasa mendatang._

 _Karena, mereka yang memaksaku melakukan itu..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **[T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 [Some Flashback]**

 **.**

Kyungsoo ingat.

Saat itu, dia sempat mengalami kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Setiap melakukan hal apapun, bahkan, setiap hembusan nafas sekalipun, dia selalu kembali terbayang akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu, si bungsu Kim merengek meminta berjalan-jalan atau sekadar _refreshing_ selepas ia ujian kelulusan. Mau tidak mau, ayah, ibu, si sulung Kim, istri dari sulung Kim, dan kekasihnya _harus_ menuruti kemauan si bungsu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kesalah satu museum kuno. Bekas-bekas peninggalan pada saat penjajahan dulu ataupun pada saat lainnya.

Dari awal, Kyungsoo menolak untuk berkunjung ke museum. _Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi._ Tapi, Jongwoon – ayahnya, mengatakan bahwa mereka jarang berkunjung ke museum dan selalu berjalan-jalan di _mall_ atau tempat yang sudah sering mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Lagipula, Joonmyeon juga mengatakan bahwa, Anson belum pernah ke-museum dan dirinya dan Yixing, terakhir kali berkunjung ke museum pada setengah tahun yang lalu.

Mulai dari sanalah kejadian itu dimulai.

Tepat saat itu, Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membaca tulisan yang tertera pada sisi kanan salah satu barang di museum kuno tersebut. Sesaat, dia merasakan ada hal aneh dan dia merasakan ada sekelebat _sesuatu_ yang melintasi tepat dihadapannya. Namun, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan dia berbalik untuk mengajak Jongin menemaninya ke kantin. Dia sudah lapar, omong-omong.

Tapi, dia terpencar. Dia tidak melihat keluarganya disini. Lalu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya. Karena demi apa, museum ini sangat luas dan mustahil untuk Kyungsoo menemukan mereka dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan salah satu petugas keamanan yang sedang menjaga pada pintu masuk ruang museum 1. Namun, petugas tersebut tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia lebih memilih untuk tersenyum ramah dan menyambut orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Hal aneh itu terus berlanjut. Kyungsoo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya memanggil nama sang kakak, sang kakak ipar, dan sang kekasih berkali-kali. Lalu, memanggil nama ayah dan ibunya lengkap. Namun, tidak ada yang perduli. Semuanya lebih sibuk mengurusi masalahnya masing-masing.

Kyungsoo panik. Dia melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Dia harus cepat menemukan ayah dan ibunya.

Saat Kyungsoo menemukan mereka dikantin, Kyungsoo merasa sangat lega. Namun, kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama saat dia menyadari **_ada dirinya_** di tengah-tengah mereka. Padahal, sudah jelas-jelas, Kyungsoo berdiri disini.

 ** _Dirinya_** yang sedang berada disana menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan tidak bersahabat. Memilih bungkam, alih-alih ikut bercanda dengan keluarga.

Saat itulah, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa itu **_bukanlah dirinya_**. Itu sangat berbeda. Dan Kyungsoo tahu, dia sedang berada pada dimensi lain kehidupan. Dan sesosok disana yang menyerupai dirinya adalah penggantinya – mungkin – sementara.

Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar pelan. Dia melirik kearah jam tangannya. Aneh. Jarum jamnya masih berputar sesuai waktu sekarang.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk menangis pelan. Dia menyadari, sosok yang menyerupai dirinya tersebut sempat menyeringai mengerikan pada Kyungsoo.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu, dia seperti ini. Bisa melihat orang lain, tetapi, orang lain tidak bisa melihat dirinya. Dan selama itu pula, sosok yang mengantikannya di dunia nyata bersikap berbanding terbalik daripada dirinya yang asli.

Dihari keduabelas, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Karena, selama ini dia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Dan saat ia membuka pintu,

"Kyungsoo! Ibu sudah memasakkan sup ikan kesukaanmu!" terdengar suara ibunya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia linglung. Ia pikir, yang dipanggil sang ibu adalah penggantinya. Ternyata tidak.

"Mengapa masih diam, hem? Cepatlah."

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menangis saat itu pula. Dia langsung memeluk ibunya erat-erat. "Ibu, ibu! Ini betulan ibu? Ibu bisa melihatku?" tanya Kyungsoo antara senang dan bingung.

Ibunya terheran. "Iya, ini ibu. Kim Ryeowook. Dan ibu bisa melihatmu. Kau ini aneh, ya." Jawab ibunya yang membuat Kyungsoo bertambah gembira. "Memang mengapa?"

"Ah, tidak ibu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh iya, tumben ibu memasakkan sup ikan kesukaanku."

"Tadi pagi, kau terlihat marah pada ibu karena ibu tidak menyiapkan seragammu. Entahlah. Maafkan ibu, ya?" suara sang ibu berubah menjadi sendu.

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Sudah pasti ini ulah _penggantinya_. "Ini bukan salah ibu. Aku yang salah." Kyungsoo bersikap seolah tidak ada kejadian apapun yang menimpa dirinya.

Ya, dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang hal itu...

... _hingga saat ini_.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!" rutuk Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Habisnya, dari tadi kau melamun. Sedang memikirkan hal apa? Kau rindu dengan Jongin, yaaa?" goda sepupunya yang memiliki julukan **_'Pembawa Berita Berjalan'_** itu.

"Bukan, ya! Sembarangan." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena banyak tertawa.

"Sudah – sudah! Tidak lucu, tahu! eng, Baek... kau sudah tidak memikirkan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu dirumah Joonmyeon _hyung_ , ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan meneguk _saliva_ nya kasar. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya, hingga saat ini, aku masih _shock_. Bagiku, hal itu sangat mengerikan dan, _yeah_ , aku tidak akan mungkin melupakannya. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Sama. Rekan kantor Joonmyeon _hyung_ masih ketar-ketir hingga saat ini. Ibu dan ayah. Mereka juga masih _shock_. Apalagi, Zitao, adiknya Yixing _gege_. Sekarang, dia tidak berani kemanapun tanpa ditemani oleh Henry _ahjumma_." Jawab

"Eh, tunggu – tunggu! Mengapa kau memanggilnya _ahjumma_?"

"Aku tidak yakin jika akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ahjussi_. Karena, dia cantik." Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Ah, iya. Seperti ibumu." Baekhyun juga ikut terkikik.

"Sepertinya, ibumu lebih, Baek. Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Ah, Heechul _ahjumma_ seperti _Cinderella_."

"Ya, ibuku seperti _Cinderella_. Tepatnya, _Cinderella_ yang galak. Hahahaha..."

Dan, kedua sahabat – sepupu ini larut dalam candaan.

.

.

Tidak jauh disana, sosok beraura positif – teman Kyungsoo tersenyum getir.

 _"_ _Semoga kakak tidak akan pernah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka."_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(Kalau ada yang masih mau lanjut, wkwk)**

 **.**

 _Update double_.

Mumpung idenya ngalir lancar, hehe. Oh iya, yang _flashback_ kejadian Kyungsoo di museum itu sebenarnya, Carl juga pernah ngalamin. **Persis.** Beneran, Carl pernah ngalamin itu. Bedanya, di sekitaran Keraton Yogyakarta. Aneh gitu.

Hampir dua minggu. Dan emang ada yang gantiin Carl di dunia nyata. Bedanya, dia (yang gantiin aku) sifatnya beda jauh. Pendiem, dingin, terus suka marah-marah kalau ada orang yang ngelakuin kesalahan dikit. Padahal, Carl aslinya _hyperactive_ :v, terus cerewet, dan malah panik sendiri kalau ada orang lain yang salah (padahal, bukan Carl yang salah :v)

Untung aja, waktu itu lagi libur kelulusan kelas 6. Ngeri banget, ah. Udah, jadi _flashback_ nih ;_;

Jangan lupa _review_ , ya~ _See you in chapter 11_.

(Yeee, udah sampe 10 _chapter_ , nih :D /tumpengan/)

.

 _Sign,_

CarolineaKim.


	11. Chapter 11

_Namanya Kim Taehyung. Seorang lelaki penuh yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia memiliki seorang adik yang bernamai Kim Yerim. Yeri, begitu ia kerap disapa. Taehyung memiliki kekasih yang sangat manis, walaupun pada nyatanya, dia lelaki. Namanya Jeon Jungkook._

 _Kehidupan Taehyung sangatlah menyenangkan. Orangtua yang saling menyayangi. Lalu, memiliki adik perempuan yang sangat baik. Kekasih yang cantik dan peduli sesama. Namun, itu semua berubah seiringan dengan waktu. Ayahnya selingkuh. Dan hal itu terjadi, saat sang ibu mengandung anak ketiga. Semenjak itu, dia menjadi mudah emosi. Terutama jika menyangkut tentang ayahnya itu. Dia... benci._

 _Berawal dari saat dia pulang sekolah, wajahnya penuh dengan luka lebam. Ibunya tahu, Taehyung habis berkelahi saat itu. Ibunya berkata,_ ** _"_** ** _Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, kendalikan emosimu!"_** _Tetap saja. Taehyung tidak pernah menggubrisnya._

 _Pada bulan kedelapan sang adik yang sedang berada didalam kandungan ibunya, Taehyung kembali tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia pulang sekolah, habis berkelahi lagi dengan temannya. Dia berjalan cepat kearah tangga. Dan dia_ _ **tidak sengaja**_ _menyandung kaki ibunya yang sedang menuruni tangga. Ibunya langsung terjatuh dari anak tangga teratas sampai anak tangga terbawah. Menimbulkan bunyi 'brak' yang keras dan ibunya keguguran._

 _Yeri yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menelpon ambulans dan berteriak murka pada Taehyung._ _ **"KAU TAHU? CALON ADIK KITA MENINGGAL, KAK! KAU TIDAK BISA MENGENDALIKAN EMOSIMU SAMA SEKALI!"**_

 _Dia mengaku, dia merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi, saat mengetahui Yeri menangis dan tidak mau keluar kamar, bahkan untuk makan. Tetapi, dia masih saja bertingkah buruk seperti itu._

 _Seminggu setelah Taehyung kehilangan calon adiknya, Taehyung kembali mudah terbawa emosi. Dan itu terjadi pada sahabatnya sendiri. Taehyung berkelahi hebat dengan sahabatnya, yang sebenarnya tidak melakukan perlawanan, kecuali satu pukulan di sudut bibir Taehyung. Taehyung menghajar sahabatnya itu habis-habisan. Hingga, sahabatnya merenggang nyawa._

 _Satu sahabatnya yang lain merasa kecewa dan sedih. Tentu saja._ _ **"Maksud dari semua ini apa? Hiks... kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu samasekali! Hiks... Sahabat kita kehilangan nyawa!"**_

 _Dia memang tidak ditahan oleh pihak kepolisian. Tetapi, semua orang seakan mengasingkan dirinya dan menjauhi dirinya. Kecuali, Jungkook dan Yeri, adiknya. Ibunya saja sudah tidak kuat dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya._

 _Sampai pada saat itu, Taehyung kembali tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia langsung menyetujui begitu saja tantangan temannya. "Siapa yang meminum wine lebih banyak, dialah yang pantas mendapatkan mobil ini. ya, mobil ini sebagai taruhan. Tetapi, jika kau kalah, mobilmu, menjadi milikku."_

 _Taehyung geram dan terobsesi untuk mendapatkan mobil tersebut. Dia menang karena paling banyak meminum wine dan langsung pergi dari situ seraya membawapergi mobil yang tadi dijadikan taruhan._

 _Jalanan sepi. Dia sudah pusing dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dan saat itulah, dia menabrak seseorang yang baru keluar dari minimarket. Mengejutkannya,_

 _... itu Jungkook._

 _Taehyung tidak dapat menahan air matanya saat itupula. Orang yang ia cintai terluka karena dirinya sendiri._

 _Jungkook kehabisan darah dan nafasnya mulai tercekat. Taehyung terus mengatakan, "K-kau pasti bisa, Jungkook! Tahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

 _Sia-sia. Jungkook sudah tidak tahan dan mengatakan satu hal terakhir,_ _ **"Hh~ a-aku b-berpesan padamu. Hh~ k-kendalikanlah e-emosimu. S-semua terjadi, k-karena k-kau t-tidak bisa m-mengendalikan e-emosimu. Selamat t-tinggal. Aku men-mencintaimu. Hh~"**_

 _Taehyung menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan memeluk erat Jungkook yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

 _Penyesalan memang selalu terjadi pada akhir..._

 ** _..._**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **Rated. Genre [T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

Mata Joonmyeon menatap lurus kedepan. Dia tidak tahu akan melakukan apa. Sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk menyentuh bahan-bahan kimia. Apalagi untuk pergi ke kantornya. Beberapa rekan kerjanya mengambil cuti. Termasuk, rekan kerja Joonmyeon yang kemarin ikut hadir pada kejadian mengerikan.

Yixing—yang kembali dari kamarnya, sehabis _menina-bobokan_ Anson—menghela nafas panjang melihat raut kebosanan dari wajah Joonmyeon. Raut bosan, tetapi, juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sejujurnya, hingga sekarang saja, mereka masih _shock_.

.

"Aku mengerti kau bosan dan kau masih khawatir." Yixing memecah keheningan dan memilih untuk duduk disebelah Joonmyeon.

"Ya. Kau pasti juga, sayang." Balas Joonmyeon seraya menarik Yixing kedalam dekapannya dan sedikit menenangkan dirinya. "Seperti itulah. Aku belum bisa meredakannya." Ucap Yixing.

"Maafkan aku." Joonmyeon mengusakkan hidungnya pada pucuk kepala Yixing. "Untuk?" tanya Yixing bingung. "Andai saja, aku tidak membuat kejutan bodoh pada malam itu, pasti—"

Yixing membungkam bibir suaminya dengan menciumnya lembut. "Sudah, jangan katakan itu. Aku menghargai usahamu. Tidak masalah." Katanya – sesaat setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Joonmyeon.

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

 _In other place and world_

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya dibawah pohon _maple_. Gurat emosi dan dendam perlahan sirna dari wajahnya. Tergantikan oleh ekspresi sendu dan menyedihkan. Entah kapan, buliran kristal bening mulai berlomba-lomba turun lewat matanya yang tengah terpejam.

Namun, ada tangan yang menghapus buliran air matanya. Taehyung pikir, itu adiknya – Yeri. Karena, Yeri sering melihatnya menangis dan menenangkannya.

"Yeri, biarkanlah aku sendirian." Tolak Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya seraya menepis tangan itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku bukan Yeri. Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, kah? Ish, apakah kau sudah melupakanku?" tanya suara itu dan tangannya menjitak Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung mengaduh dan membuka matanya – akan protes pada sosok itu, dan...

"...J-jungkook?!"

Jungkook tersenyum manis dan memeluk Taehyung, lalu, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Taehyung. "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan suara yang gemetar menahan tangis.

"Jungkook? Astaga, aku juga merindukanmu, sayang." Taehyung langsung memeluk erat Jungkook dan mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepalanya. "Ini, ini... seperti ilusi. Astaga, kau bukan hantu 'kan?"

Jungkook mencubit pinggang Taehyung, membuat empunya mengerang sakit. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Kau juga hantu 'kan? Kita sama-sama sudah lama mati." Protes Jungkook.

"E-eh, a-anggap saja kita masih hidup." Elak Taehyung dan meringis geli. "T-tapi, serius, ini kau? A-aku masih tidak percaya."

"Tidak, kau harus percaya. Ini aku, kekasihmu, Jeon Jungkook. Kurang apa, hah?" ucapnya. Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menangis. "Maafkan aku saat itu. A-aku yang telah membunuhmu karena tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Perkataan Taehyung meruntuhkan pertahanan Jungkook untuk tidak menangis. Dia ikut menangis. "J-jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Kau tidak membunuhku. Kau tidak sengaja, bukan?" kata Jungkook. "K-kau mau berjanji padaku untuk selalu menahan emosimu, kah?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Apapun. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Tidak jauh darisana, Yeri tersenyum senang dan berjingkak riang. Usahanya untuk mempertemukan sang kakak dengan kekasih kakaknya tidak sia-sia. Dia harus menemui Kyungsoo sekarang juga!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _In obvious dimension_

"PERMISI, _HYUUUNG!_ "

.

Joonmyeon hampir saja tersedak karena teriakan sang adik yang tiba-tiba datang, lalu, berteriak heboh dan memeluknya.

"Aku hampir tersedak, Kyungsoo. Kau ini kenapa, sih? Berisik sekali. Anson sedang tidur. Nanti jika dia bangun, bagaimana? Dia lagi rewel!" omel Joonmyeon seraya menarik pelan telinga Kyungsoo.

"A – ah! Sakit, _hyung_! Aku 'kan, hanya terlalu _excited_ oleh ajakan istri tercintamu~" kata Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia mengajakku memasak _kimchi, lasagna, ramyeon, jajangmyeon,_ dan masakan lainnya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

"Hah?! Memasak sebanyak itu? Untuk apa?" Joonmyeon menyentil telinga Kyungsoo yang tengah seenaknya memindah-mindah _channel_ televisi.

"Kau ini hobi sekali memainkan telingaku, ya! Sudahlah, aku akan kedapur. Kau tanya untuk apa? Untuk ayah dan ibu. Mengapa? Mereka dari 2 hari yang lalu makan sayur, kadang tidak makan. Masih _shock_. Maka, aku dan Yixing _gege_ akan memasakkan makanan itu. Kau mau ikut, _hyung_?"

"Mau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|TBC|**

 **.**

 _Annyeonghaseyoooooo~~~~_

Cieee... gimana, _chapter_ ini, _dear_ ~?

 _Sorry for very late update, yeah_ :(  
Maaf juga kalau kalian semua pada enggak suka sama _chapter_ kali ini. Terakhir, maaf kalau gak bisa bales _review_ kalian semua ToT, memori kemaren ke format. Untung aja ff pada udah dipindahin ke _flashdisk_ semua.

 _And last,_

HAPPY NEW YEAR, ALL! /peluk _readers_ satu-persatu/

Semoga jadi tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun kemarin, dan ini ff makin menemukan titik terang, wkwk.

 _Review_ nyaaaa~

 _Sign_ ,

CarolineaKim


	12. Chapter 12

_Setidaknya, aku bisa melupakan sejenak masalah itu karena kedatangannya. Tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu secara permanen, karena, aku ingin menuntut balas dendam kepadamu. Kau fikir semuanya mudah untuk dijalani, huh?_

 **...**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **Rated. Genre [T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih bergelung seperti anak kucing diatas tempat tidurnya. Mengabaikan bias sinar mentari pagi yang hangat memasuki kamarnya. Lagipula, Ryeowook memaklumi hal itu. Biasa, _Sunday effect_. Tapi, masalahnya itu, dari semalam Kyungsoo tidak mau makan. Bahkan, memakan masakan yang kemarin ia masak bersama Yixing untuk Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Setiap ditanya, dia selalu menjawab kenyang. Hh~ alasan klasik.

Dan Ryeowook khawatir, Kyungsoo akan sakit jika seperti itu. Kemarin saja, dia pulang sekolah jam setengah empat sore. Ada kegiatan klub menyanyi disekolahnya, bersama Baekhyun. Bahkan, Ryeowook tahu dari Baekhyun jika Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh jatah makanan dari klub dan tidak memakan habis bekal _sandwich_ nya.

Dan sepertinya, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membujuk si bungsu yang manja ini untuk bangun dan segera sarapan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin?

.

.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Bangunlah, ini sudah pagi. Kau tidak melihat mentari menyambutmu? Kasihan dia menunggumu lama." Ucap Jongin seraya mengecup ringan pucuk hidung Kyungsoo, membuat empunya menggeliat geli.

"Ibumu sudah khawatir. Dia menunggumu untuk sarapan. Bangunlah, sayang. Kasihan ibumu, tahu!" Kali ini Jongin menoel-noel pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Ugh~ tidak bisakah nanti? Aku masih lelah dan butuh istirahat." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara seraknya. Jongin sudah menduga jika Kyungsoo flu. Karena, terdengar dari suaranya dan hidungnya yang lumayan memerah.

"Tapi, ayah dan ibumu sudah lama menunggu, sayang. Kasihan mereka. Kau tega, hah?"

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau lihat, hah? Aku masih lelah, _kkamjong_!" ucapnya. Lalu, kembali memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimut hingga keujung kepala.

Jongin menghela nafas sabar. Kyungsoo itu sudah manja, keras kepala, dan terkadang suka ceroboh. Itu sifat buruknya.

"Tapi, ayah dan ibumu tidak mau makan jika kau tidak ikut makan juga. Kau tega melihat mereka sedih karena kau tidak mau makan? Dan mereka juga tidak mau makan? Kau flu juga 'kan? Bangunlah, ibumu sudah memasak sup ikan kesukaanmu." Jongin kembali membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Yah, baiklah. Sup ikan mengalahkan segalanya." Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas dan membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu, menutupnya – sesaat sebelum dia menyuruh Jongin turun duluan dan dia akan menyusul setelah berganti pakaian.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Taehyung memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut karena Jungkook dan Yeri sedang ribut berlari kesana-kemari. Persis seperti anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Oke, mungkin Taehyung masih memaklumi jika itu adiknya yang bermain. Si Yeri itu memang sangat kekanakan. Lagipula, umurnya masih 16 tahun, andai saja dia masih hidup saat ini.

Tapi, Jungkook? Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dan melihat kedua remaja yang menyerupai bocah ini berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Hei, kalian tidak lelah berlarian seperti itu? Duduklah dan, _please_ , jangan banyak bertingkah." Ucap Taehyung seraya menyentil dahinya sendiri.

Yeri dan Jungkook berhenti, lalu, mengendikkan bahunya.

Melanjutkan berlari.

Taehyung pasrah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"AAAA! BAEKHYUN DATAAANG!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

Empat lelaki yang melihatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seperti orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Duo sepupu yang lumayan berisik ini menjadi _mood boster_ mereka saat sedang berkumpul.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Heechul – lelaki cantik, _amat sangat cantik_ , ibu dari Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo, masuk dulu! Biarkanlah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bermain seperti anak kecil disana." Sahut Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya – ya, baiklah."

Jongwoon dan Hankyung hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan tertawa pelan. Mereka menyusul masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menyiram bunga-bunga milik Ryeowook. Haha, mereka tampak seperti anak kecil sekarang!

* * *

.

.

* * *

Taehyung menatap langit mendung dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan _inner_ nya mengatakan hal yang harus ia lakukan secepatnya. Tetapi, jujur saja ia tidak berani melakukan hal itu. Mungkin, memang dirinya payah.

Taehyung ingin sekali mengungkapkan segala kebenaran dari segala sandiwara ini. Namun, apa yang akan dia katakan nanti? Toh, rata-rata banyak yang berfikir, _apa gunanya menanyakan sesuatu dari orang yang sudah mati?_

.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan apa." Suara adiknya menyapa halus gendang telinganya. Ia melihat Yeri yang duduk disebelahnya. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan jahil.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Jungkook! Ha-ha-ha! Tebakanku benar 'kan?" canda Yeri.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas dan menyentil dahi adiknya. "Jangan sok tahu! Omong-omong, Jungkook kemana?" tanya Taehyung. Matanya bergulir kesana-kemari mencari orang yang dimaksud.

Yeri mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Pergi, mungkin? Atau berkelana di dunia?" jawabnya acuh dan menepuk bahu kakaknya seraya tersenyum, tanda ia ingin meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Hn." Taehyung membalasnya dengan anggukan dan Yeri menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

Pandangan Taehyung kosong setelahnya. Dia memutuskan sesuatu dibalik pandangan kosongnya, dibalik perasaannya yang berkecamuk, dan dibalik semua sandiwara dua dunia yang terasa terombang-ambing ini.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku memutuskan—"

.

.

 _"_ — _untuk mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka_. _"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita berjalan-jalan, em, kehutan wisata, misalnya? Atau ke air terjun?" usul Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya ikut mengangguk.

"Naik apa?" tanya Joonmyeon—yang baru saja datang bersama Yixing dan Anson. Lalu, Jongin dan Chanyeol datang karena sebelumnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya kemari. Dijamin akan semakin heboh dan rusuh nanti.

"Mobil, _hyung_." Sahut Kyungsoo datar. Sementara, Joonmyeon kikuk sendiri dan melirik kesana-kemari. Mengabaikan tawa geli dari semua orang.

"Baiklah, lalu, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo berniat ingin memukul _hyung_ nya ini dengan sepatu. Tetapi, tidak terimakasih. Nanti dia tidak akan dibelikan ini-itu lagi oleh sang kakak.

"Bagaimana jika aku, kau, Yixing _gege_ , dan Jongin di mobilmu. Lalu, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ayah-ibunya Baekhyun, _baby_ Anson, ayah, dan ibu dimobil paman Hankyung?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa, lebih banyak dimobil ayahku ketimbang dimobil Joonmyeon _hyung_?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan entah mengapa firasatnya tidak enak. Dia tidak bisa melihat kejadian apa yang akan terjadi, karena, semuanya tampak _blur_.

Oh tidak!

"P-pokoknya turuti saja aku! A-aku inginnya seperti ini!" elak Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar—entah mengapa—yang ia sembunyikan. Jongin mengangkat alisnya heran dan dia juga merasakan firasat buruk, omong-omong.

Semua orang disini tahu, ada baiknya menuruti kata-kata Kyungsoo. Karena, mereka semua takut sesuatu yang buruk diprediksi oleh Kyungsoo. Namun, mereka mencoba untuk berfikir positif dan mengangguk setuju.

" _Jaa_ , kita akan berangkat sekarang!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungguh.

Kyungsoo merasakan firasat buruk sejak ia dan keluarganya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Apalagi, saat dia baru menyadari jika sudah dua hari ini Yeri tidak datang untuk sekadar menyapanya. Ini aneh. Apakah ada permainan antara dua dunia lagi?

Kepala Kyungsoo pusing dan ia tidak terlalu menikmati perjalanan menuju hutan wisata atau apalah itu yang tadi diusulkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia masih melihat mobil putih milik ayah Baekhyun tepat didepannya.

Namun, matanya terasa perih dan berkunang-kunang. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya panas, tetapi, badannya agak menggigil. Kepalanya serasa dihantam oleh benda berat dan keringat dingin mengucur kesetiap _inchi_ tubuhnya.

Dia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Jongin dan terlelap disana.

 _Ya_...

* * *

"Kita dimana?

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia dapat melihat wajah panik dari kakaknya, kakak iparnya, dan kekasihnya. Lalu, beralih melihat keluar. Sudah gelap? Hah? T-tunggu! Pasti ada yang tidak beres disini!

Kyungsoo yakin akan hal itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, lagi.

"Kita tersesat." Jawab Joonmyeon. Air mukanya tampak _tidak baik-baik saja_. "Tadi, ibu menelpon mereka sudah sampai ketempat piknik. Sedangkan, kita? Entah kita salah jalan atau apa. Tapi, aku yakin jika mobilku terus mengikuti mobil paman Hankyung." Gurat khawatir dan panik dapat Kyungsoo lihat dari wajah kakaknya ini.

"Aku merasa, saat satu kedipan mata, mobil mereka hilang dari pandangan. Dan tiba-tiba, aku mendapat telepon dari ibu. Mereka sudah sampai sedangkan kita belum. Mereka pikir, kita sibuk berkeliling ditempat piknik karena disana sangat ramai. Tetapi, saat aku berkata bahwa aku dalam perjalanan, mereka semua terkejut. Lalu, sambungan terputus dan bagusnya, aku merasa hanya berputar-putar ditempat ini saja." Jelas Joonmyeon frustasi.

.

Kyungsoo diam.

Dia merasakan ada satu kejanggalan disini.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Namun, langit sudah gelap dan tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu sama sekali. Kyungsoo tentu tidak mau terkesan menakut-nakuti mereka pasal hal ini. Apalagi, saat Kyungsoo melirik kebelakang, tidak ada kendaraan apapun yang melintas. Padahal, setahu Kyungsoo jalan menuju tempat piknik lumayan ramai, mengingat ini sudah masuk waktu libur.

Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo **merasa mereka sedang berada di dunia yang salah dan tempat yang salah.** ** _Misplaced_** **. Tempat yang seharusnya mereka tidak ada disana dan sebenarnya bukanlah dunia mereka berada**. Kyungsoo sangat yakin akan hal tersebut.

Tapi, _entahlah_.

Udara terasa mencekam dan mereka sibuk pada pemikiran masing-masing.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau merasakan suatu kejanggalan?" suara Joonmyeon membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo seketika. Lalu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

Joonmyeon mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan mengusap ringan helai Yixing yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya resah seraya terus mencoba untuk menghubungi salah satu dari orang-orang yang tadi ingin piknik. Namun, menghubungi siapapun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Mencoba menelpon ayah dan ibu Joonmyeon – Kyungsoo, masuk ke _voicemail_. Menelpon ayah dan ibu Baekhyun juga. Apalagi, saat menelpon Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kali ini apa lagi?

Jongin menghubungi semua teman-temannya, bahkan pihak kepolisian untuk membantu mereka yang sedari tadi tersesat – _entah dimana_. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

 **.**

Joonmyeon mencoba untuk menggerakkan mobilnya. Tetapi, tidak ada respon apapun. Bahkan, deru mobil-pun tidak terdengar samasekali. Sial, mengapa mobilnya jadi berhenti pada saat seperti ini?

Jongin yang menyadari hal itu, berinisiatif untuk mencari letak kerusakan pada mobil dan saat dia ingin membuka pintu—

"JANGAN!"

—tersendat oleh jeritan Kyungsoo.

Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan tangannya gemetar. Bahkan, entah kapan, cairan bening turun dari matanya. Kyungsoo merasa pusing sekali saat ini dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lebih-lebih, saat dia melihat Jongin ingin keluar dari mobil. Firasatnya buruk dan lebih baik mencegah Jongin untuk melakukan hal itu.

Jongin menurunkan tangannya. "Baiklah." Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih badan Kyungsoo yang lumayan panas dan memeluknya. Jongin sempat khawatir saat Kyungsoo terus-terusan menggumamkan kata pusing. Tapi, Jongin tidak ingin menambah kepanikan disini.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

Dan satu lagi kejanggalan dapat mengalahkan segalanya—

 **.**

 **..**

"OH TIDAK! MOBILNYA BERJALAN SENDIRI!" jeritan kalap dari Joonmyeon membuat Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin terkejut. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat dan terus menjerit ketakutan.

"Joonmyeon cepat rem mobilnya!" pekik Yixing yang menatap jalanan dengan ngeri. Berkelok-kelok dengan tawa seseorang yang entah siapa mengalun penuh misteri. "Aku sudah menghentikannya! Mobil ini tidak mau berhenti, astaga!" Joonmyeon panik. Dia tidak menyentuh setir mobilnya samasekali. Bahkan, berkali-kali dirinya menginjak rem, nihil.

 _'_ _Tidak! Apakah akan ada permainan lagi?'_ batin Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Bagaimana ini?!" seru Joonmyeon dan tetap berusaha untuk menginjak rem itu berkali-kali. Tetap tidak ada hasil apapun. Semua hal yang mereka lakukan tetap sia-sia. Bahkan, Jongin menyarankan agar mereka melompat saja. Dan tetap sia-sia. Pintu terkunci total begitupula dengan jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAAAAK!"

Yixing menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat ia melihat jurang beratus-ratus meter didepan mereka. Ya, mobil itu _sengaja_ mengarah kesana. Kyungsoo sudah menangis dan didekap oleh Jongin yang sudah— _ah, entahlah_. Pasrah.

Kyungsoo sempat melihat sekilas kebelakang.

Ada Yeri yang tengah berusaha menghentikan pergerakan mobil tersebut dengan menangis kencang. Tetapi, ada yang menahannya dari belakang dan Yeri hanya bisa berteriak _'Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo! Aku mohon maafkan aku!'_.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya takut dan melihat jurang yang semakin dekat. Aura dingin mencekam semakin menusuk kesetiap pori-pori kulit mereka. Desiran angin dan deburan ombak serasa bertabrakan menimbulkan suara yang asing. Burung gagak berkoak-koak seakan menandakan mereka akan _lenyap_ sebentar lagi.

Namun, suara besar yang menggelegar terdengar seakan menjadi pengiring lenyapnya mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Selamat datang pada_** — ** _"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** — ** _jurang masa lalu kalian!"_**

.

.

 **"** **TIDAAAKKKK!"**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _BRAK!_**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(maybe) LONG A/N :**

 **Halo! Maaf kalau Carl** ** _late update_** **atau kalian kecewa sama** ** _chapter_** **sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, ada beberapa faktor yang memengaruhi. Pertama, itu Carl benar-benar** ** _stuck_** **karena banyak** ** _siders_** **di FFN. Carl akui, Carl kecewa dan berniat ingin menghentikan fiksi ini. Bahkan, sempat ada yang mem** ** _bully_** **Carl lewat sosmed. Itu membuat** ** _mood_** **Carl jadi** ** _down_** **sampai Carl enggak pede. Lalu, memori keformat (lagi) untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**

Itu yang paling nyebelin -_-

 **Terus, Carl lagi ada masalah sama Nea. Inget dia 'kan? Dia udah berhari-hari enggak ketemu sama Carl. Gatau kenapa :( Dan syukurlah, dia udah enggak marah lagi. Walaupun, Carl enggak tahu dia marah karena apa.**

Carl bener-bener minta maaf, ya. Carl gabisa bales _review_ kalian satu persatu. _Always enjoy_ ya ;) Mungkin, memang tulisan Carl enggak sebagus para _author_ disini. Carl mah apa atuh. Hanya nyubi yang berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik :'

 **Pokoknya, hanya kalian yang bisa menyelamatkan fiksi ini. Lanjut atau berhentinya fiksi ini tergantung pendapat kalian masing-masing. Carl hanya bisa menerima :')**

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah memberikan Carl semangat, pendapat, saran, atau apapun yang membangun buat Carl. Jujur, Carl seneng banget akan hal itu. Mungkin, kalau Carl udah enggak _stuck_ lagi, Carl bakal cepet-cepet _update_ _chapter_ 13 yang akan datang.

Btw, ada kalimat _"_ _ **...mereka sedang berada di dunia yang salah dan tempat yang salah. Misplaced. Tempat yang seharusnya mereka tidak ada disana dan sebenarnya bukanlah dunia mereka berada...**_ _"_

Nah, itu Carl kutip dari novel **Tersesat!** Karya kak **Hasya Nindita.** Penerbit **_Dar! Mizan_**. Jadi, jangan ada yang salah paham ya Carl suka banget sama novel itu, wkwk.

Oke, kayaknya cukup deh. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua, ya :') Carl terharu banget sama kalian yang sudah sudi capek-capek mengetik _review_ untuk fiksi ini.

 _Always enjoy, ya!_

* * *

 **Sign,**

 **CarolineaKim**

 _[Yogyakarta, 22 Januari 2016]_


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTENTION!** Chapter 13 ini dan mungkin selanjutnya, bakal bener-bener menceritakan tentang 'sejarah' permainan antara dua dunia. Dan mungkin sedikit lebih panjang daripada chapter lainnya. **Jadi, ini seperti alur mundur, kembali pada masa lalu mereka.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **Rated. Genre [T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

* * *

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _SEOUL,_** **_15 March 1947_**

Dua tahun setelah Korea Selatan memproklamasikan kemerdekaan mereka dari 'bekas' jajahan Negeri Matahari Terbit, Jepang. Walaupun Korea sudah merdeka, tetapi, bukan berarti Negara ini merdeka dengan sepenuhnya. Beberapa diantaranya adalah, masih saja ada masalah politik, pemerintahan, dan ekonomi yang diurus oleh petinggi dari Negara Jepang.

Beberapa daerah bahkan masih dikuasai oleh Jepang. Padahal, beberapa tahun yang lalu bom nuklir dijatuhkan oleh sekutu di kawasan Nagasaki dan Hiroshima, Jepang. Namun, Jepang seolah membutakan diri akan hal itu. Mereka tetap ingin menguasai Korea sampai bosan.

 _Sampai bosan._

 _Sampai kapanpun itu..._

* * *

 **25 March 2016**

 **.**

"JOONMYEON _HYUUUUUUUNGGGGG!_ "

Joonmyeon terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya kelantai. Kepalanya terantuk meja nakas dan bokongnya merasakan nyeri karena terbanting kelantai.

 _"_ _ARGH!"_

Lalu, Joonmyeon mendengar tawa _evil_ yang keras seakan mengejeknya. Sial, Joonmyeon dijahili lagi oleh Kyungsoo, adiknya. Ingatkan Joonmyeon untuk menjitak dahi adiknya dan tidak akan menuruti apa mau sang adik.

Dia dapat melihat adiknya yang tengah berkacak pinggang tepat didepannya. Dia sudah duduk, _terimakasih_. "Hei! Ibu dan ayah sudah menunggu dimeja makan. Bahkan Yixing _gege_ , Anson, dan Jongin juga menunggumu. Sedangkan, kau masih bermalas-malasan seperti kucing diatas tempat tidur?!" omel Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya malas. "Mengapa bukan Yixing yang membangunkan tidurku, hah?!" ucapnya kesal. Seingatnya tadi, dia tidur bersama dengan istrinya dan anaknya itu, tapi...

"Yixing _gege_ sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali. Bahkan, Anson sudah menimpuk wajahmu dengan botol susu miliknya. Tapi, kau tidak bergeming sama sekali." Rutuk Kyungsoo. "Ah, sudahlah. Cepat cuci wajahmu yang terlihat jelek itu dan segera turun untuk sarapan. TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN!"

.

 ** _BRAK_**

Joonmyeon mengerang. Dengan malas berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan turun keruang makan sebelum teriakan nyaring adiknya membuat Joonmyeon terjungkal dari lantai atas hingga lantai bawah.

Adiknya itu memang benar-benar menjadi ketela pada pagi harinya.

* * *

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , aku boleh mengajak Anson bermain di _lotte_?" tanya Kyungsoo. Nadanya terdengar memohon memaksa dengan _puppy eyes_ untuk mendapatkan izin dari Joonmyeon.

"Tidak." Jawab sang kakak singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Bibir Kyungsoo melengkung kebawah, matanya menyipit sebal dan sedikit demi sedikit, ia menggeser badannya untuk lebih dekat pada sang kakak. "Ayolah, _hyung_ ~" bujuknya, _lagi_. Namun, Joonmyeon tetap teguh pada pendiriannya tidak memberikan izin pada Kyungsoo untuk mengajak Anson—anaknya—bermain diluar. Dan memang dasarnya Kyungsoo itu keras kepala dan manja, dia meringsek mendekati Yixing.

" _Gege_ , lihatlah suamimu itu. Dia tidak memperbolehkanku mengajak _baby_ Anson bermain di _lotte_." Rengeknya manja. Tetapi, matanya melirik jahil kearah Joonmyeon yang sekarang tengah mendengus melihat sang adik.

"Ya, ajaklah Anson bermain di _lotte_."

" _YEAH! FINALLY!_ YES! YIXING _GEGE_ MEMPERBOLEHKANNYA!" Kyungsoo berjingkrak senang dan langsung menggendong Anson yang terkikik lucu dengan polosnya. Lalu, berteriak pada Jongin yang sedang bermain ponselnya. "Jongin, ayo!"

Joonmyeon mengerang dan berteriak,

"IBU LIHATLAH! YIXING LEBIH MENURUTI MAUNYA KYUNGSOO KETIMBANG MAUKU!"

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau suaminya, sayang. Mana ada sejarah suami merengek manja pada istri. Kecuali, jika ada maunya." Kibum mendengus diakhir kalimat. Lelaki berparas manis itu melirik kearah suaminya, Siwon. Yang kini tengah terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, aku kalah." Joonmyeon pasrah dan mengusap wajahnya, diiringi oleh kekehan geli dari Yixing dan ayah – ibunya.

* * *

.

.

Hari sudah senja dan warna lembayung dilangit telah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Matahari mulai terbenam diufuk barat. Yixing mendesah halus, menanti Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Anson kembali dari _lotte_. Pasti, mereka akan kembali lama. Ditambah sifat kekanakan Kyungsoo dan adanya Anson, mereka pasti betah berlama-lama disana.

"Yixing."

"Ya?"

Yixing menoleh kesumber suara. Joonmyeon duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. "Kau tahu siapa pemilik rumah disebrang rumah ini?" tanya Joonmyeon seraya menunjuk rumah disebrang rumah mereka. Rumah sederhana namun memiliki kesan memikat yang cukup kuat. Terlihat dari pahatan dinding yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Mengingatkan Joonmyeon akan arsitektur khas negeri Matahari Terbit.

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tapi, aku sempat mendengar desas-desus tetangga lain jika rumah ini lumayan bersejarah. Kalau tidak salah rumah ini berdiri kokoh sejak jaman penjajahan Jepang." Jawabnya.

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku penasaran." Katanya, matanya penuh kilatan rasa ingin tahu yang cukup besar. "Dengar, aku tidak yakin jika hanya ada desas-desus tentang itu saja. Pasti ada yang lain. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, sayang." Lanjutnya.

"Hm, kalau tidak salah, aku pernah mendengar dari bibi Jaejoong jika rumah itu pernah menyimpan sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Joonmyeon, lagi. Rasa ingin tahunya semakin membuncah.

Yixing mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh sang suami dan wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Katanya, dulu pada tahun seribu sembilanratus tigapuluh lima, itu adalah rumah milik seorang penguasa Jepang yang menguasai setengah wilayah Seoul. Dia seorang wanita anak bangsawan yang cantik dan cukup ramah. Dia memiliki simpati tinggi terhadap rakyat Korea. Wanita itu sadar, jika penjajahan tidak harus menyiksa suatu kawasan."

"Dia tetap memberikan hak-hak wajib pada masyarakat Seoul, walaupun dia tetap sesekali mengklaim jika kebun atau separuh harta masyarakat disini miliknya. Tapi, masyarakat Seoul tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia baik. Dia memiliki seorang sahabat dari Incheon." Yixing menghentikan ceritanya sebentar dan beralih untuk mencengkram ujung baju Joonmyeon.

"Sampai suatu saat, seorang petinggi dari Jepang mendengar kabar ini dan dia memberikan peringatan pertama pada wanita itu. Namun, wanita itu tetap tidak perduli dan dia menentangnya. Peringatan kedua datang sampai peringatan terakhir, yaitu peringatan ketiga. Lalu, wanita itu dipanggil didepan sang petinggi. Petinggi itu memarahinya habis-habisan dan mengatakan jika Korea harus ada dibawah kekuasaan Jepang." Yixing menghela nafasnya panjang, semakin membuat Joonmyeon penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita tersebut.

"Wanita itu menolak mentah-mentah dan dengan berani menentang hal yang dikatakan oleh petinggi itu. Karena emosi, dia mengambil samurai tajamnya dan akan ia gunakan untuk menyabet leher sang wanita bangsawan tersebut yang menyiratkan wajah tidak takut samasekali. Namun naasnya, saat samurai itu akan diarahkan keleher sang wanita..."

"...sahabatnya yang merupakan salah satu masyarakat Seoul itu mendorong wanita tersebut dan akhirnya, sahabat wanita itulah yang mati terbunuh. Kepalanya putus begitu saja dan terpental tepat kedepan wanita bangsawan tersebut. Sang wanita bangsawan merasakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui jika sahabatnya meninggal. Lalu, dia mengambil belati yang ada disakunya dan menusuk jantung petinggi itu. Petinggi itu mati, dan – ah, aku tidak mau menceritakan kelanjutannya." Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan dan menepuk gemas pucuk kepala sang istri. "Kau kekanakan. Cepat lanjutkan. Aku penasaran."

Yixing mendengung samar. "U-uh, baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku lanjutkan ceritanya."

Akhirnya, Yixing kalah karena rasa penasaran sang suami.

"Para petinggi Jepang yang lain tahu hal ini dan dia membawa pulang wanita tersebut kembali kerumahnya untuk diasingkan dan dia dipasung. Tidak diberi makan ataupun minum selama tujuh hari. Jikapun iya, pasti hanya diberi makanan sisa atau air minum kotor. Wanita itu tidak berkeberatan karena dia sempat mengirimkan surat pada temannya di Belanda tentang keadaan Jepang. Rasa simpati terhadap Korea sangatlah besar dan dia rela mengkhianati tanah airnya sendiri karena dia merasa hak asasi manusia tidak boleh dirampas secara paksa—"

"—sampai pada hari itu, ada beberapa orang masyarakat Seoul menyelinap ingin menyelamatkan sang wanita bangsawan tersebut sebagai balas budi. Tetapi... wanita tersebut sudah tidak bernyawa dengan sangat mengenaskan. Dia mati tercekik dengan bagian tubuh yang sudah robek sana-sini. Sebelum dia dibunuh, sepertinya dia menerima perlakuan eksplisit. Dan, ya, wanita itu dibawa beberapa orang masyarakat Seoul untuk dimakamkan secara pantas dengan penuh rasa hormat. Sepertinya, arwah wanita tersebut merasa sedikit tenang dan memiliki rasa dendam pada beberapa petinggi Jepang yang sudah membunuhnya."

.

Tubuh Yixing sudah berkeringat dingin dan dia berbisik, "Sayang, aku takut menceritakan hal ini." ucapnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis dan mengecup sayang dahi Yixing, menenangkannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Maaf, aku terlalu penasaran. Yasudah, sekarang kita masuk dulu sembari menunggu Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Anson. Ibu sudah memasak _lasagna_ untuk makan malam." Ajak Joonmyeon dan menggandeng Yixing kedalam rumah.

.

...meninggalkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya memandang penuh arti kearah rumah Joonmyeon.

 _"_ _Dia orang keduapuluh enam yang bercerita tentang diriku."_

* * *

.

Joonmyeon membuka ruangan disebelah kamarnya dan mengambil jas putih yang terkait dibalik pintu ruangan tersebut. Lalu, dia memakai kacamata berbingkai hitamnya.

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengulum senyum saat Jongin—yang telah memakai jas putih—turut masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Mereka saling melempar pandang dan mengangkat sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Kali ini apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin seraya melipat tangan didepan dada. Joonmyeon masih dalam _mode_ seringainya. "Entahlah." Sahut Joonmyeon dengan kilat misterius di manik matanya.

"Tapi, mungkin ini sangat menyenangkan. Kemarin, aku menemukan buku usang di laboratorium tempatku bekerja. Buku itu terlihat menarik mataku. Karena, terdapat ukiran disekelilingnya. Ternyata, sampul buku itu terbuat dari kayu." Jelas Joonmyeon. Kakinya berjalan perlahan menuju rak buku yang berjejer-jejer dan tersusun rapi.

"Ini bukunya." Setelah dapat, Joonmyeon mengacungkan benda yang dimaksud kearah Jongin yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau... ingin melakukan percobaan pada buku ini?" tanya Jongin.

Joonmyeon menggeleng dan meletakkan buku itu diatas meja. "Aku ingin melakukan percobaan seperti yang tertulis didalam buku ini." jawabnya.

"Oh, benarkah?" ucap Jongin menyeringai jahil.

"Tentu saja."

"Memang apa yang ada didalam buku itu sehingga kau sangat tertarik, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Joonmyeon mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Hanya satu bab yang membuatku tertarik, lebih dari tertarik. Aku yakin, ini akan menjadi percobaan yang hebat."

"...aku menemukan cara membuat mesin yang bisa memutar dari kenyataan semula."

* * *

 **||TO BE CONTINUED||**

* * *

 **.**

( _maybe_ ) **long a/n :**

 **ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!**

Apa kabar semuanyaaaaa? _Firstly, I'm so sorry because late update_ (T^T). Tugas sekolah menumpuk sana-sini.

 **Oke, terus masalah tentang** ** _bullyan_** **lewat sosmed itu, memang bener. Carl enggak kenal dia. Intinya, dia bilang kalau fiksi Carl itu masih banyak kurangnya dan Carl terlalu** ** _over_** **pede.**

Carl tidak mempermasalahkan jika dia menyukai atau tidak menyukai fiksi ini. Carl terima-terima saja jika dia mengatakan kalau fiksi ini banyak kurangnya, Carl mengakui hal itu. Tapi, coba bayangkan jika dia bicara seperti ini dengan kosakata tidak mengenakkan dan diselipkan _verbal abuse_. Entah itu, _bit**, f**k,_ dan lainnya.

 **Tidak masalah, toh yang membaca fiksi Carl tidak hanya dia :) masih banyak yang menyukai fiksi ini dan menerima fiksi ini walau banyak kurangnya.**

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah menyukai fiksi abal ini XD, karena kalian, Carl cukup bisa memperbaiki hal yang kurang dan penulisan Carl agak meningkat dari sebelumnya.

 _Specially thanks for_ :

 **Kim Youngzie** : _Yeiy!_ _First review._ Terimakasih banyak, kak :D Carl seneng banget dapet semangat dan dukungan dari kakak^^ _thank you very much_.

 **Risky . alila . 1** : Terimakasiiiiiihhhh :D Iya, aku setuju juga :) Seneng bisa dapet respon positif, dan yah, Carl berusaha untuk mengabaikan orang tersebut. _Thanks a lot_.

 **Xian ShiLu** : Enggak, kok, enggak bakal _discontinued_ karena Carl masih sayang sama _readers_ yang memiliki respon positif pada fiksi ini, hehe. Maaf _late update_ -_- cubit Carl aja, nih. _Thank you, love-love-love_.

 **HappyHeichou** : Ini dilanjut, kok. Tenang aja, hihi. Yaamvun, Carl taktau harus memberikan rasa terimakasih apa untuk kakak karena setia banget sama fiksi abal ini, _hiks_. Setiap _update_ selalu deh rajin _review_. _THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I don't know why to clarify my grateful feeling, dear~!_

 **OneTen** : Heiy, kak Rika, kau juga masih setia dengan fiksi milik Carl. Daku juga enggak tau harus bilang apa lagi yang lebih dari ucapan terimakasih. Hehe, iyasih ada yang _bully_. _But_ , hah, _I don't care_. _THANKYOU, SWETIE PIEEEEEEE, MUAH MUAH_.

 **Guest(1)** : Terimakasih^^ Carl juga enggak tahu harus bilang apa selain kata terimakasih karena kamu sudah capek-capek mengetikkan _review_. _Nado annyeong!_ _Thank youuuu!_

 **Guest(2)** : Eiy, namanya juga fiksi yang menjurus ke _soap opera_ , muehehehe/apaini/. Itu kenapa meluk-meluk Jongong segala? Ditimpuk panci sama emak Diyo, sukur loh :'3/digampar/. _Thank you for review_!

 **Hippopan** : Sejarahnya dimulai dari sini. Semoga enggak membingungkan, yaaaa. _Thankyou for review, mumumumu~_

 **Maymfa10** : Hebusyet, dirimu juga masih setia melihat fiksi ini? hahaha, terimakasih banyak, Maiiii! Mai, tak beritahu ya, ini fiksi udah kayak seinetron TBNH _the series_. Tidak diketahui kapan selesainya/plak/ _THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MAI YANG UNYYUUUUUUUU!_

 **Elsaseptiana20** : Kak Elsa, terimakasih banyaaakkk. Diriku juga tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi padamu. Dirimu telah menjadi _readers_ setia dan jadi _moodbooster_ bagi diriku/eaaaa/. _THANKYOU! LOVE YOU TO KOREA AND COMEBACK AGAIN!_

 **.**

LOVE YOU, ALL! CARL ENGGAK TAHU APA JADINYA FIKSI INI TANPA DUKUNGAN, MASUKAN, DAN RESPON POSITIF DARI KALIAN. KUCINTA KALIAN SEMUAAAAA...

 _See you in next chapter, ya!_

 **.**

 _Sign,_

 _Carolinea Kim_


	14. Chapter 14

**For your information** , _chapter_ ini lebih berfokus pada genre **sci-fi**. Tapi, bakalan tetap ada _horror_ dan _suspense_ nya. Jadi, maaf kalau _moment couple_ nya jarang muncul-_-

* * *

 **...**

 **Main cast [Kim Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin]**

 **Rated. Genre [T+. Horror. Tragedy. Adventure. Suspense. Sci-Fi. Family]**

 **Author [CarolineaKim]**

 **Length [Chaptered. Multi-chapter]**

 **Disclaimer© [This storyline is belong to me and always MINE! So, don't copy this storyline without permission]**

 **Warn! [YAOI. AU. Absurd. Typo everywhere. Pure YAOI no GS]**

 **...**

* * *

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _SEOUL,_** **_30 March 2016_**

Yixing menaruh roti panggang dan kopi diatas meja kerja Joonmyeon. Dia tersenyum lembut dan duduk diatas kursi yang ada didepan meja tersebut. Yixing khawatir, semalam Joonmyeon tidak makan apapun dan dia juga tidak mau keluar dari ruang pribadinya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Joonmyeon, dia tersenyum senang dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mengecup sayang dahi Yixing dan mencubit gemas pucuk hidungnya. Menurut Joonmyeon, Yixing semakin menggemaskan saja. Padahal, mereka sudah punya seorang anak yang umurnya hampir menginjak satu tahun.

Yixing mengangguk dan terkikik geli. "Tadi, ibu mengomel tentangmu yang makin lama semakin malas makan. Itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, tahu." katanya, menirukan gaya bicara Kibum saat sedang mengomel.

Joonmyeon tertawa dibuatnya. Sepertinya, memang mereka semakin cocok saja. Sama-sama suka mengomel, mudah khawatir. Pantas jika sang ayah selalu kewalahan jika sudah menyangkut perihal ibunya yang mudah mengomel dan labil.

"Baiklah, nikmati sarapanmu dan aku akan membantu ibu di dapur. _Good luck_!"

Perlahan, pintu ruangan Joonmyeon ditutup oleh Yixing. Menyisakan keheningan dan bau-bau cairan yang sangat khas. Lelaki didalam ruangan ini terkikik sendiri saat mendengar suara Yixing tadi. Matanya menyipit saat ia tertawa dan tidak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang dibelakangnya. Siluet yang ia lihat dari cermin berukuran sedang berbentuk persegi di dinding tepat di depan ia sedang duduk.

Joonmyeon tersentak dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Tidak ada seorangpun.

Dan tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang dengan perubahan suhu yang terasa berubah. Joonmyeon merasa ia sedang diawasi dari sudut manapun dan matanya melirik kesana-kemari. Joonmyeon menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan berusaha menyuruh otaknya agar menganggap hal tadi hanya-lah halusinasinya semata.

 _Sepertinya begitu_.

Joonmyeon sedikit tidak yakin, tetapi, **hey!** Ayolah, jaman sudah berubah dan ada baiknya jika tidak terlalu mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu. Kata ibunya, makhluk halus itu merasa menang saat dia berhasil membuat manusia ketakutan. Mengingat itu, Joonmyeon kembali tenang dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

* * *

"JOONMYEON _HYUNG_ -KU SAYAAANGG!"

Joonmyeon mengantukkan dahinya kepermukaan meja saat mendengar teriakan adiknya itu, serta tawa ayah dan ibunya yang juga mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

 **BRAK**

" _HYUNG! HYUNG!_ Kau harus tahu ini! kau harus tahu ini!" Kyungsoo mengulang-ulang perkataannya seraya mengacungkan selembar kertas keatas dan dia langsung menghampiri kakaknya dan duduk disebelah Joonmyeon. "Kau berisik sekali, Kyungsoo." sungut Joonmyeon dengan wajah kesal.

" _Hyung_ , dengar ini. Tadi aku sedang mencari informasi tentang sesuatu yang unik, dan yang aku dapatkan lebih dari sekadar informasi unik!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Joonmyeon mengusak rambut adiknya dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih sama seperti saat aku baru masuk sekolah dasar dan kau ingin tahu sekali tentang pekerjaan rumahku."

Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku ingat itu. Sudahlah! Aku mencetak informasi itu. Katanya, ada buku usang yang bersampul kayu. Isinya tentang cara-cara membuat sesuatu yang aneh, seperti itulah." ucapnya, dilanjutkan dengan celotehan-celotehan Kyungsoo yang membaca informasi itu.

Joonmyeon mengangkat sudut bibirnya jahil. Dia meraih sesuatu dari laci mejanya. "Buku ini yang kau maksud?" celotehan Kyungsoo seketika berhenti, matanya berbinar-binar dan dia berseru senang. "OH, _YEAHHHH!_ KAU MENDAPATKANNYA! KAU HEBAT, _HYUNG_. YIXING _GEGE_ TIDAK SALAH MEMILIHMU, YIHAAAA!"

"...er, suaramu seperti kuda."

"..."

"..."

"Dasar _hyung_ jelek. Ini, baca selengkapnya tentang sejarah buku ini! Aku akan pergi dan aku akan bicara pada ibu juga Yixing _gege_ agar tidak membuatkan makan malam untukmu!" Kyungsoo merajuk dan dia berlalu begitu saja dengan meleletkan lidahnya pada sang kakak.

.

 **BLAM!**

 **.**

Pintu tertutup.

Joonmyeon tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Dia benar-benar manja dan banyak tingkah. Joonmyeon jadi ingat saat mereka sewaktu kecil hingga sekarang. Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah. Mereka masih sering bertengkar.

Netranya tanpa sengaja melirik kearah bingkai yang ada diatas mejanya. Ada dirinya, Yixing, dan Anson. Saat mereka sedang berlibur di pulau Jeju. Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis terulas diwajah tampan dan rupawannya. Suatu momen sederhana yang manis, tidak dapat ia lupakan. "Ah, waktu terasa semakin cepat berlalu, ya." Monolog Joonmyeon seraya menghela nafas panjang.

 ** _"_** ** _Itu benar._** **"**

Joonmyeon berdiri secara refleks dan berbalik, membelakangi mejanya. Suara bisikan itu membuatnya bertingkah refleks karena terkejut. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, jantungnya bertalu-talu dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Dan entah dia salah lihat atau sesosok perempuan memakai _kimono_ itu ada disudut ruangan. Joonmyeon berkedip berkali-kali dan sosok itu menghilang.

Joonmyeon mengerang frustasi dan langsung memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Ini gila. Seumur-umur, dia baru kali ini melihat—entah apa—makhluk seperti itu secara nyata didepan matanya sendiri.

* * *

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Yixing heran saat Joonmyeon memasuki kamar mereka dengan penampilan kacau dan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Tadinya, Joonmyeon akan menceritakan kejadian tadi secara rinci pada istrinya.

" _Bu...bu..._ "

Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Suara malaikat kecilnya itu membuatnya tidak tega untuk bercerita pada sang istri. Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja." Jawab Joonmyeon akhirnya.

"Oh, malaikat kecil ayah sedang apa, hm?" tangan Joonmyeon terulur untuk menggendong Anson. Bayi itu terkikik lucu dan memegang wajah Joonmyeon, tanda bahwa ia menyukai apa yang dilakukan oleh sang ayah. " _Uu... bu – bu – bu!_ " tangan mungil Anson menunjuk buku cerita bergambar diatas tempat tidur mereka.

"Oh, ibumu yang cantik itu habis membacakan cerita, ya? Apa ini? hm, tentang tiga anak babi?" Joonmyeon menaruh Anson kembali di tempat tidur dan bermain dengan anaknya. Melupakan kejadian cukup mengerikan yang menimpanya tadi.

Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Anson suka sekali dengan cerita itu. Dia tidak bosan dan menyuruhku untuk membacakan ini berulang-ulang." Ceritanya. Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan dan mengecup dahi Yixing. "Dia sungguh menggemaskan."

Mulut Yixing baru saja akan berbicara, andaikata dirinya tidak melihat suatu kilatan resah dan gelisah dimata sang suami. Matanya menyipit, membuat dahinya berkerut tipis secara otomatis. Yixing tahu, Joonmyeon menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Suatu yang benar-benar membuat Joonmyeon sedikit tertekan secara tidak langsung.

Sesuatu yang Yixing yakini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Setidaknya, ini adalah ekspetasi Yixing.

 _Sepertinya_.

Atau, ini sesuatu yang cukup tidak rasional dan tidak dapat dicerna oleh manusia. Sementara ini, Yixing hanya berusaha untuk berfikir positif walaupun perasaannya masih sedikit was-was dan khawatir. Entah apa penyebabnya.

Ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **a/n**

halo, semuanya.

Sebelumnya, Carl ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan dalam memposting lanjutan fiksi ini. Sepertinya, bisa dibilang jika Carl sedikit menelantarkan fiksi ini, ya? _Hahahaha_...

Sebenarnya, _chapter_ ini sudah selesai berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Tapi, ada dua faktor utama penyebab Carl tidak memposting lanjutan dari fiksi ini. pertama, penyebab oleh _provider_ Carl yang tidak bisa digunakan untuk mengakses ffn.

Kedua, kalian pasti sudah tahu tentang kabar konfirmasi kencan antara Jongin sama mbak Krystal 'kan? Jika ditanya, Carl tentu saja merasa agak emosi karena Carl adalah KSHS. Namun, apa yang bisa Carl lakukan?

Carl hanya seorang fujoshi yang tidak terlalu diharapkan adanya ditengah-tengah mereka. Carl tahu, 'kasus' ini hanya digunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian kita, sebab, KrisLuTao akan menjalani sidang lanjut dengan SM Entertainment. Carl tidak berhak _bash_ mbak Krystal. Tapi, tetap saja Carl merasa dibodohi oleh permainan agensi ini.

 _Love is blind. But, popularity make people blind_.

Carl mah apa atuh :") semua yang merasa 'gimana' gitu sama kasus ini harap bersabar saja dan fiksi ini, mau tetap dilanjutkan 'kan? Bahkan, Carl tidak bisa melihat _review_ dari kalian :"(

* * *

Salam rindu,

CarolineaKim


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention.** _Chapter_ ini ada sedikit konflik, mungkin. Tapi, entahlah, Carl sendiri tidak yakin ini bisa disebut konflik atau tidak :v /mulai kumat/

* * *

 **CarolineaKim** storyline...

 _Present!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading (~*3*)~_**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **PURE YAOI, NO GENDER-SWITCH!**

* * *

 ** _SEOUL, 3 May 2016_**

Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya saat merasakan ada tepukan dipundaknya. Pelan, namun dapat membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya. "Mengapa kau suka sekali tidur saat istirahat, sih?" ucap suara itu. Suaranya sedikit cempreng, dengan nada kekesalan, dan tampak kekanakan.

"—Yeri?"

Yang dimaksud memutar bola matanya jengah. "Iya, ini aku. Kau tidak menyapa orang disebelahku juga?" ucapnya. Kyungsoo masih setengah dialam mimpinya. Dia bergumam tidak jelas dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Yeri berjengit kesal. "Kyungsoo! Dasar tukang tidur! Lihatlah buku _sains_ -mu itu sudah penuh dengan air liur."

Kyungsoo langsung bangun dengan panik. "Apa? Buku _sains_? Mana – mana?!"

Yeri dan orang disebelahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saking gelinya mereka dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa sampai wajah mereka memerah dan meneteskan air mata. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo cemberut karena merasa ditipu.

"Dasar Yeri jelek. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Jungkook bisa terkena pengaruh setanmu itu." Gerutunya. Jungkook tersenyum geli dan duduk dibangku sebelah Kyungsoo. "Tenang saja, istirahat ini panjang ditambah guru sedang rapat. Siswa-siswi lainnya berkeliaran ke setiap penjuru sekolah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melirik Yeri dengan sebal. "Ternyata, Jungkook hanya ikut-ikutan. Syukurlah, pengaruh setan Yeri tidak menular ke sahabatku."

"Aku 'kan juga sahabat kalian!" protesnya.

Jungkook dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Iya – iya. Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, kalian bawa bekal apa?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya merogoh laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna hijau tua dari sana.

Jungkook menghampiri mejanya yang berada tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal bewarna oranye. "Mungkin, hari ini ibu membuatkanku _sandwich_ atau _spaghetti_. Entahlah."

"Lihat ini! Lihat bekal yang kubawa!" Yeri membuka kotak bekal merah mudanya. Kotak bekal itu terisi oleh lima potong _brownies_ cokelat. "Yang membuatkan bekal ini kak Taehyung." Pamernya dengan menepuk tangan.

Mata Jungkook berbinar saat mendengar nama kakak Yeri itu disebut. "Ah, Taehyung ya? Aku malu kepadanya. Saat _valentine_ kemarin, aku hanya membelikan cokelat untuknya. Saat _white day_ , dia malah memberikanku kue dengan cokelat putih buatannya."

Yeri terkikik saat melihat wajah Jungkook memerah hebat saat berbicara tentang itu. "Tidak – tidak! Kak Taehyung sangat senang menerimanya. Dia berbicara padaku sampai tidak tega untuk memakannya. Tapi, akhirnya dia makan sambil melihat fotomu."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung saat itu." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menggoda Jungkook hingga wajah lelaki manis itu makin merah dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah, ah. Nanti _spaghetti_ -ku tidak enak lagi."

Setelah itu, mereka sibuk memakan bekal sendiri-sendiri dan berbagi cerita menarik. Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu dan akan mengatakannya. Sampai—

"—Kyungsoo, Yeri, Jungkook! Cepat keluar!"

"Hei, Hanbin! Mengapa wajahmu panik seperti itu?"

"ADA YANG MATI!"

* * *

.

Yeri tidak kuat melihatnya dan menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, begitupula dengan gadis-gadis lain disebelah Yeri. Kyungsoo dan Jungkook mematung tidak percaya. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat _blank_ dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lama terasa lemas.

"Oh, Tuhan." Gumam Kyungsoo dan setelahnya tubuhnya hampir luruh kebawah, andaikata Jungkook tidak sigap membantunya berdiri.

Benar-benar tidak dipercaya dan sulit diterima oleh diri mereka masing-masing. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila dan... _menyedihkan_. Ada mayat didepan mereka. Bersimbah darah dengan wajah yang hampir tidak terlihat. Tapi, mereka sangat mengenali siapa itu.

Mungkin, ini benar-benar sulit untuk diterima oleh mereka. Terutama Kyungsoo. Mereka sangat mengenal mayat itu. Tentu saja. Mengapa tidak? Itu adalah...

 _Jongin_.

.

.

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Wajahnya dipenuhi bermacam-macam emosi yang benar-benar sulit ditebak. Perlahan-lahan, dia maju mendekati Jongin yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dan matanya memanas.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dan buru-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mulai menjerit, memanggil nama Jongin. Semua yang ada disana tersayat saat mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo. Mereka semua tahu, selama ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin hubungan yang spesial. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia dan... apakah kebahagian mereka hancur saat ini?

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin yang bersimbah darah itu, sampai seragamnya ikut berwarna merah darah. "Jongin, buka matamu! Kumohon, kumohon. Ayo, buka matamu! Kau mendengar suaraku, bukan? Kau hanya tidur 'kan? Siapa yang kemarin melarangku untuk tidur saat pelajaran? Mengapa kau sekarang tidur ditengah lapangan? Jongin, tadi ibu sudah bilang akan memasak _kimbab_ dan _jajangmyeon_. Aku akan memasakkanmu ayam goreng kesukaanmu. Tapi, ayo buka matamu! Cepat!"

Jungkook menangis dan ikut terduduk didekat Kyungsoo. "Kyung, sudahlah." Kyungsoo menulikan telinganya dan terus membangunkan Jongin apapun caranya walaupun itu terasa mustahil. Rasanya, baru kemarin Jongin makan bersama keluarganya, dia dan Jongin mengajak Anson bermain di _lotte_. Baru kemarin, dia melihat Jongin mengobrol dengan Joonmyeon. Tapi, sekarang?

"Apakah Jongin bunuh diri?"

Kyungsoo menegang dan melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Dia berdiri perlahan dan menyenggol lengan Jungkook yang akan menahannya. Dia berdiri tepat didepan Krystal – siswi yang tadi mengucapkan spekulasinya tentang kematian Jongin.

Detik terasa begitu cepat saat Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan mendarat dengan keras kepipi kanan Krystal hingga gadis itu hampir terjatuh. Krystal terhenyak dan memegangi pipinya seraya menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan hal buruk kepada Jongin." Kyungsoo mendesis dengan tatapan tajam. "Jongin tidak seburuk dan serendah itu. DIA MASIH WARAS UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL ITU, SOOJUNG! JIKA AKU SURUH MEMILIH, LEBIH BAIK AKU SAJA YANG MATI DARIPADA DIA MATI DAN KAU MENGATAKAN HAL BURUK ITU UNTUKNYA!"

Semuanya memilih diam dan tidak ada niatan untuk menghentikan Kyungsoo. Mereka tahu, Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh cara untuk melampiaskan perasaan sedihnya atas kematian Jongin yang terasa sangat tiba-tiba ini.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Jongin, memeluknya kembali dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jongin yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Membiarkan wajahnya ikut terkena darah Jongin. Menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, mengingat bagaimana dulu saat Kyungsoo sedih, Jongin selalu memeluknya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, sekarang? Kemana Kyungsoo harus bersandar? Kemana Kyungsoo harus mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat ia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarga atau teman?

Kyungsoo merasakan rongga dadanya menyempit karena merasakan sesak luar biasa dengan serpihan kenangan yang membuat dirinya terasa hancur. Dia terus menerus, membisikkan kata demi kata ketelinga Jongin. "Aku sayang padamu, Jongin. Aku cinta kepadamu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Kyungsoo kembali memutar ingatannya, dari awal dia bertemu Jongin hingga hal yang terjadi hari ini. Dadanya semakin sesak, kepalanya merasakan pusing luar biasa, dan kegelapan menyambutnya dengan rasa duka.

* * *

.

.

Joonmyeon mengusap sayang rambut adiknya yang kini tengah terbaring lemah dengan wajah sayu dan terdapat air mata yang mengering. Hingga saat ini, Joonmyeon masih belum bisa mempercayai hal yang ia dengar dari pihak sekolah tentang kematian Jongin. Yixing menangis dibawah dengan Kibum.

"Ayah tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Rasanya, seperti baru kemarin kita dan keluarga Jongin merencanakan pertunangan mereka."

Joonmyeon termenung memikirkan kalimat ayahnya, Siwon. Itu sangat benar. Rasanya juga, baru kemarin dia dan Jongin berdiskusi tentang suatu penemuan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Jongin mati secepat ini, itu terdengar sangat mustahil. Tidak mungkin jika dia bunuh diri. Joonmyeon cukup mengenal kekasih adiknya ini.

Joonmyeon tetap memikirkan hal itu dan tidak sadar saat ayahnya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo barusan. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, berbisik pelan kepada angin. "Tenanglah disana, Jongin. Kami akan menjaga Kyungsoo sebaik mungkin."

Entah ada yang salah dengan matanya atau memang nyata, dia melihat bayangan Jongin sekilas dengan senyum tipis seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Joonmyeon sedikit bergidik, namun lebih memilih untuk membalas senyumnya.

"Jongin!"

Joonmyeon langsung menoleh kearah adiknya yang terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan wajah yang merah. Dengan cepat, dia langsung mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kyung, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Sebenarnya, tidak ada gunanya dia bertanya seperti ini. Tapi, mungkin adiknya sedikit tenang. Walaupun kecil kemungkinannya.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar dan dia langsung memeluk Joonmyeon. Meluapkan seluruh emosinya dengan cara menangis kencang dan terus-menerus memanggil nama Jongin. Joonmyeon terenyuh dan ikut menangis bersama adiknya. "Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Jongin-ku. Dia... dia..."

Joonmyeon mengelus pundak Kyungsoo dengan segenap perasaan sayang dan duka. "Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku. _Hyung_ juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Terlalu sulit untuk menerima kejadian yang benar-benar gila ini. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kita tumbuh bersama dari kecil dan mustahil bagiku untuk tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Ayo, kita turun dulu. Kau pingsan selama dua jam."

* * *

"Ibuu..."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi saat melihat Kibum dan langsung memeluknya. Menangis dan memanggil nama Jongin, _lagi_. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan rasa sayang ibu dan anak. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada seorang ibu melihat anaknya dalam keadaan terpuruk dan belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Terlebih, Kyungsoo menyaksikan dan bersentuhan langsung dengan darah Jongin.

Siwon berjongkok dihadapan mereka yang sedang duduk di sofa, mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut. "Kita harus berangkat ke rumah Jongin sepuluh menit lagi."

Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Kibum. Kakinya menghentak liar kearah lantai. "Jongin masih hidup, ayah! Dia belum mati. Ibu, ibu percaya denganku 'kan? Dia belum mati. Dia masih hidup. Jongin masih hidup! JONGINKU MASIH HIDUP! MENGAPA SEMUANYA BERKATA BAHWA JONGINKU SUDAH MATI?!"

Yixing mengambil alih untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Kami juga kehilangan disini, kami merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. "Kalian tidak mengerti. Dia masih hidup, _gege_. Dia kemarin berjanji padaku untuk pergi ke taman sore ini. Jongin tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Aku yakin akan hal itu, _gege_."

Yixing menghela nafasnya panjang dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo lembut. "Kali ini dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya, Kyungsoo. Jika takdir berkata, kita tidak bisa melawannya. Sekuat apapun kita, semampu apapun kita, bahkan sekuasa apapun kita. Tuhan menginginkan hal ini dan Tuhan sudah menuliskan takdir ini kepada kita. Aku tidak ingin kau melupakannya, tapi, cobalah untuk menerima. Ini memang sulit. Perlahan, kau pasti bisa untuk menerimanya."

Kyungsoo diam. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tidak bisa dia gunakan untuk bicara. Hatinya terasa remuk dengan pikiran yang sedang berkelana didalam tumpukan kenangan masa lalu.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo diam.

Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi dan suaranya sudah serak. Kyungsoo terus mengabaikan sapaan orang dan ungkapan duka dari orang yang lewat didepannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih duduk disampingnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata juga. Baekhyun melirik kesana-kemari dan menggoyangkan tangan Kyungsoo. "Kyung, Jongin akan dimakamkan."

Kyungsoo tidak merespon ucapan Baekhyun dan berjalan begitu saja, menerobos kerumunan orang. Kakinya melangkah ketengah ruangan. peti besar berwarna putih. Didalamnya ada Jongin. Tubuhnya yang sudah terbujur kaku itu dibalut dengan _tuxedo_ hitam dan didandani dengan sangat tampan.

Melihat Kyungsoo, Donghae segera menyingkir dari sana dan memapah tubuh lemas itu mendekat pada Jongin. Kyungsoo duduk disebelah peti putih itu dan menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa sangat dingin. Menautkan jemari mereka dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo yang satunya mengelus perlahan pipi Jongin dan bibirnya yang sudah pucat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai _tuxedo_ ini saat hari bahagia kita nanti? Mengapa kau memakainya disaat hari kematianmu? Kau mengingkari janjimu untuk mengajakku kencan ditaman, sayang. Jemarimu sudah tidak mau bertaut denganku. Bibirmu sangat pucat dan kau tidak ingin menciumku dijarak sedekat ini? Biasanya, kau selalu menciumku jika jarak wajah kita berdekatan." Bisiknya dengan lirih.

Bibir Kyungsoo memagut bibir Jongin lama. Mengharapkan balasan dari lelaki itu, walaupun Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin sudah tidak bernyawa. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kembali terisak saat melihatnya. Mereka merasakan, betapa besarnya cinta Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan betapa terkejutnya mereka atas kematian Jongin.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Sampai kapanpun, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Jongin tersenyum tulus pada perlakuan Kyungsoo terhadap jasadnya didalam peti itu. _"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku ini. Aku memang brengsek, ya?"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak brengsek. Hanya sedikit payah."_

Jongin menoleh pada seorang wanita berwajah cantik namun terkesan angkuh dibelakangnya. Jongin menggeram kesal pada setan itu. _"Diam kau!"_ tawa wanita itu melengking dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah karena tertawa.

Wajah Jongin menatap jijik pada wanita itu. Tangannya mengepal geram. " _Dasar menjijikkan! Kau hanya bisa membalaskan dendam gilamu itu kepada orang tidak berdosa, sialan. Aku peringatkan padamu, jangan sekali-kali menyakiti Kyungsoo._ "

Wanita itu berhenti tertawa dan pandangannya berubah sendu, persis seperti warna yang terlukis pada _kimono_ pucatnya itu. " _Aku tidak tahu. Aku memang menjijikkan. A-aku menyesal. Tolong, jangan salahkan aku atas hal ini._ " dia memohon seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan menjauh dari wanita itu dengan malas. " _Entahlah. Bagaimana aku tidak menyalahkanmu, jika kaulah_ _ **penyebab kematianku**_ _!_ "

Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Jongin menghilang dan berada didekat Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam, memandangi jasadnya didalam peti putih itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Mengingkari janji, membuat orang yang disayang menangis, dan Jongin akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tenang dan mengelus pundak Kyungsoo, walaupun sangat tidak berguna.

Wanita ber- _kimono_ disudut ruangan tadi, mulai meneteskan air matanya. Memandangi tangannya. " _Dosaku sudah terlalu banyak. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak berdaya._ " Dia mengatakannya dengan keras supaya Jongin mendengarnya. Namun, lelaki itu diam saja dan terus menatap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak merespon, malah seorang nenek bungkuk yang merespon dengan ketus. " _Kau bisa diam, tidak? Disini sedang berduka, kalau ada yang bisa melihat kita itu kacau! Cucuku sudah meninggalkan dunia ini karena dirimu. Kau bisa lihat? Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Jongin. Awalnya, aku sudah senang melihat dari sini. Aku selalu berharap jika Kyungsoo akan menjadi cucuku juga nanti. Tapi, kau penghancur!"_

Wanita _kimono_ itu diam saat mendengarkan ucapan nenek Jongin yang sudah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu itu. Sosoknya turut mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam erat jasad Jongin. Nenek itu mengelus pundak Jongin dan mereka menangis bersama.

" _Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya?_ "

Satu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa wanita _kimono_ itu jawab sendiri hingga sekarang.

* * *

Kelopak mawar merah yang ditaburkan diatas makam Jongin, kembali membuat hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit. Makam Jongin sudah mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal keluarganya dan keluarga Jongin saja.

Hyukjae mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, mengajaknya pulang dengan seulas senyum sendu. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, ibu. Aku baik-baik saja disini, aku akan menunggu Jongin." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan sangat lirih. Mata Hyukjae kembali memanas, namun ia harus menahannya.

"Tidak, sayang. Jangan begini. Ibu juga sangat kehilangan dia, dia anak ibu satu-satunya dan..."

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Hyukjae, ibu Jongin yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. "Ibu menunggu saja dimobil bersama ibuku. Tunggu aku lima menit saja."

Hyukjae mengerti dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo, berlalu dari sana setelah mengelus nisan anaknya. Tanpa Kyungsoo harus melihat, pasti didalam mobil ibunya dan ibu Jongin akan kembali menangis. Itu pasti.

Kyungsoo menaruh bunga mawar putih, menyandar pada nisan Jongin. "Hai, tuan Kim yang pemalas. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan kau juga begitu. Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? Apakah kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, perasaan ibu dan ayahku, perasaan ibu dan ayahmu? Kami sangat terpukul atas kepergianmu. Aku tahu jika aku egois, namun biarkanlah aku berdiam diri atas kepergianmu ini. Walaupun terasa sangat mustahil, tetapi, kau harus tetap bisa menghapus air mataku saat ini. Terserah bagaimana caranya."

Lelaki manis itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup nisan Jongin. "Aku pulang dulu, ya. Kasihan yang lain sudah menungguku. Oh iya, kau boleh mengunjungiku setiap hari. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

Jongin bergumam lirih dan terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Lelaki manis itu berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi sendu, senyum berbentuk hatinya tergantikan oleh garis datar tanpa senyuman, rona di pipi tembamnya menghilang, binar cantik dimata bulatnya meredup, tubuh mungil berisinya menjadi kurus.

Dia banyak diam. Hanya menjawab seperlunya, jika tidak penting dia diam. Bahkan, untuk ibu dan ayahnya sekalipun. Kyungsoo hanya mau makan satu sendok dan setelahnya dia menolak untuk melanjutkan suapannya. Seperti inikah dampak kepergian Jongin untuk diri Kyungsoo? Seburuk inikah?

" _Kumohon jangan seperti ini, sayang_."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n :**

halo.

Maaf ya, Carl buat si abi _is dead_ disini. ENGGAK BERMAKSUD, KOK. ENGGAK BERMAKSUD /digampar/ Ini cerita kenapa malah enggak _horror_ kayak gini, ya? Malah jadi melankolis _nggilani_ kayak ini :v

Maaf, lho, yaaa. Insyaallah, besok _horror_ atau _sci-fi_ nya Carl munculin. Tapi, gak janji, ya. Tergantung _mood_. Kalau bagus, iya. Kalau jelek, ya melankolis kayak ini -_-

Maaf juga lama _publish_ nya. Carl lagi ada LT1 alias kemah penggalang 3 hari 2 malam. Mana Carl jadi ketua regu. Jadi, repot _as always_. Tapi, waktu pulang dari kemah, Carl langsung pergi ke festival budaya Jawa-China. Sebenarnya, udah diselenggakan dari hari Jum'at tanggal 6. Tapi, ngikut tanggal terakhir aja, tanggal 8.

Oke, _review_ terus, ya! Jangan sampe bias kesayangan kalian jadi korban _Black Machine_ :v ini cerita _nyeleneh_ banget, ya? Udahlah, gakpapa. _I do the best i can do._

* * *

 _Sign,_

 _CarolineaKim_


End file.
